Warrior's High
by Kaith1
Summary: Adopted. Welcome to the elite school of Warrior's High! Divided between the four areas of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan, watch the life's of the newest high school students play out. Original story by Stealthclaw.
1. Welcome to Warriors High!

Kaith: Kaith here with another adopted story! This time it comes from the author who goes by the name of Stealthclaw. The first couple of chapters of this story are all his/hers, with a few added chapters from me, so if you're coming from reading the original by Stealthclaw, you'd better read again from chapter 1 otherwise you may become lost!

Stealthclaw (with a little bit of Kaith's edit): Here are the allegiances for ThunderClan School. Kits and apprentices won't be shown because kits are in elementary school (Years K-5) and the apprentices are in middle school (Years 6-8) and the high school students (Years 9-12) are the newly named or recent warriors. However, most of this story takes place in the high school. Enjoy!

**Warriors: ThunderClan Academy**

**Principle**- Firestar

**Vice Principal **- Graystripe

**Homeroom Teacher** - Cloudtail

**History Teacher **– Ferncloud

**English Teacher **- Brackenfur

**Health Education & Nurse**- Leafpool

**P.E. teacher** - Dustpelt

**General Science Teacher** - Brightheart

**Advanced Science Teacher** - Sandstorm

**Mathematics Teacher** - Mousefur

**Woodshop Teacher **– Brambleclaw

**Music Teacher **- Thornclaw

**Middle School Teacher** - Squirrelflight

**Elementary Teacher** - Daisy

**Kindergarten Teacher**- Millie

High School Class: ThunderClan Academy

Lionblaze

Jayfeather

Hollyleaf

Berrynose

Honeyfern

Cinderheart

Poppyfrost

Birchfall

Whitewing

Mousewhisker

Hazeltail

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Welcome to Warriors High!<br>**

Welcome, to Warriors High! One of the most elite schools in the country, only select few are accepted in as kindergartener students. The campus of Warriors High is split into four different sections; ThunderClan, RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan. Based on parents' decisions, each student is put in one of these four sections. Each section has its own set of teachers and principals to make sure the great rivalry between the students stay's that and don't escalate into anything higher.

"Wow!" Hollyleaf mewed happily. "I never thought our high school was cool, but for some reason it's astounding!" She and her brother, Jayfeather, were standing in front of the gates to their high school Warrior's School.

Jayfeather felt terribly nervous just standing there, holding onto his sister. After all, he was blind, and any stupid, overly burley tom could pick on him, calling him a weak little kit for still holding onto his sister's hand. He had been the class geek, even as far back as elementary school.

Jayfeather tugged nervously at the blue tee-shirt that he was wearing. His brother, Lionblaze, had helped him get dressed this morning, helping to make him blend in more. Lionblaze was one of the jocks and Jayfeather appreciated his opinion. Lionblaze knew that his brother was a medicine cat trainee, which meant, according to the StarClan, the overseers of Warriors Academy, medicine cat trainees couldn't have a relationship, as it would interfere with their studies and work.

However, when Jayfeather and Lionblaze emerged from their room, Hollyleaf snatched up Jayfeather and redressed him. Picking out what he was currently wearing. She told him that the blue-tee brought out his eyes wonderfully, and that his black pants made him look "totally rad". Jayfeather hoped that he didn't look geeky; he didn't want the first day of high school to be spent getting wedgies or being shoved into lockers by the ShadowClan jerks.

His white, brand-new, tennis shoes squeaked and he gulped nervously as they walked into the school yard. As they headed for the ThunderClan section of Warrior's School, he could hear the taunts of the older cats.

"Still holding you sister's hand?" A ShadowClan tom called.

"Go back to elementary school!" A RiverClan she-cat laughed.

"Ignore them." Hollyleaf said, tugging her brother through the front door of the ThunderClan high school.

The taunts lingered in Jayfeather's mind. _This is gonna be a long year, _he thought.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf checked herself one more time before walking into homeroom. She was wearing a sparkly green miniskirt, a pretty white spaghetti strap top, a blue denim jacket, and green and white boots. She glanced at her brother and wondered if Jayfeather was nervous. He had a nonchalant look on his face. But then again her brother had always been good at hiding his emotions.<p>

Walking into the classroom, she noticed Lionblaze was sitting in his desk in the very back, drinking deeply from a water bottle. He was wearing black pants, black tennis shoes, and a black hoodie with the school basketball team's name, The Lightning Bolts, emblazoned on the back in gold. Hollyleaf smiled; she was so proud of her brother, he had been chosen as the captain of the school's team during summer break.

She looked at the seating chart Cloudtail had posted on the blackboard, and then lead Jayfeather to his seat. Sitting down in her own seat, she got out her notebook and favorite green pencil. She had memorized the list of cats in her class, and the names of all her teachers; she was ready to start school! She glanced at Cloudtail, who was sitting at his desk, and thought, _Should I call him Uncle, or Mr. Cloudtail?_

Her friends, Hazeltail, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, and Honeyfern walked into the room and they all waved to her. Hazeltail took her seat and instantly relaxed. She wore her customary denim jacket, plain white tee-shirt, old blue jeans and old sneakers. They were so muddy, that you can't tell what color they had been before. If Hazeltail hadn't told everyone that they were white, anyone would've guessed that they were brown-yellow.

Poppyfrost tugged at a blue scarf around her neck as she said down, trying to hid her nervousness. The rest of her outfit consisted of silver boots, a black denim skirt, and a pretty pink halter-neck. Around her wrist she wore her lucky bracelet, a sea-horse charm hanging from it. It looked bruised and battered, evidence of the horrible accident that happened to the previous owner. It had previously belonged to Poppyfrost's dead brother, Molepaw, who had died in a car accident a few months ago. She had been very close to him, so it could be seen on her wrist every minute of every day.

Honeyfern glanced at another tom, Berrynose, nervously. Her whole presence sparkled because of the, gold earrings, gold necklaces, golden high heels, a golden miniskirt, and a golden strapless top she always wore. Honeyfern was one of the most popular girls, even throughout the other three sections of the school.

Cinderheart took her seat at the front of the class, next to Jayfeather, but not before smiling at her team captain in the back of the room. She was also part of the school basketball team. She wore a white and blue striped hoodie with the school's basketball team name on it, purple jeans, and black sneakers. She was a bit of a tomboy.

As Cloudtail took roll call, Hollyleaf looked anxiously at Jayfeather, sitting between Cinderheart and Mousewhisker. When Cinderheart helped Jayfeather unpack his bag, she knew she could count on her best friend to help him out in class.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze yawned heavily and sleepily glanced at the clock. He wondered how Ferncloud could stand teaching History; it was so boring! Luckily for Lionblaze, the bell rang. He was starving as he dashed out of the class, Berrynose and Birchfall right behind him. All three were racing for the lunchroom, their teenage stomachs controlling them.<p>

Jayfeather walked out more slowly, a glazed look on his face. An arm hooked through his and Jayfeather jumped slightly, his fur sticking up. "Oh settle down." Cinderheart said. "You need help getting to the lunchroom right?"

Jayfeather yanked his arm away from Cinderheart. "I don't need the help of others." He spat. "I can find my way around by scent."

"Oh don't be like that," Hollyleaf said walking out of the classroom. "She just wants to help."

"I told you I'm fine." Jayfeather said again, making his way to the stairs. Hollyleaf watched with worry as he walked down the stairs, starting down the first stair slowly.

"Great god, why does he have to be so stubborn?" Hollyleaf hissed under her breath.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze, Mousewhisker, and Berrynose stood in line for lunch. "Your brother is such a geek." Berrynose said.<p>

"Watch your mouth or you'll be doing laps around the schools." Lionblaze warned, protective of his brother. Jayfeather shouldn't be called a geek because he hated school work, so why did other cats bully him a lot?

"Yeah," Mousewhisker said standing up for Jayfeather. "You should stop being such a jerk and just grow up."

Berrynose huffed and grabbed two mouse burrito's and walked off to their table. Lionblaze smiled at Jayfeather. At least Mousewhisker was Jayfeather's friend. Molepaw had also been Jayfeather's friend, but since he had died, Mousewhisker had been the only tom who was still nice to him.

Lionblaze sat down and dug into his mouse burrito hungrily. However he turned green and promptly spat it out; the school cafeteria food was utterly disgusting! Lionblaze sighed and washed his mouth out with some milk. Mousewhisker called over to Jayfeather and the small tom came to join the basketball jocks.

Small fits of giggles caused Lionblaze's eyes to flick towards the table where Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Hazeltail, Honeyfern and Whitewing were sitting. He could tell that two she-cats in particular were staring across at the guys' table.

"So Birchfall, Berrynose," he asked casually, "are either of you dreaming about catching ferns drizzled with honey," Berrynose choked on his mouse burrito, "Or birds with white wings?" Birchfall blushed like an elementary school she-cat.

Berrynose swallow the portion of the burrito he was choking on and said promptly, "Birchfall and I have got better things to catch than Honeyfern, right Birchfall?" However Birchfall was gazing with an adoring look on his face at Whitewing.

Mousewhisker waved a hand in front of Birchfall's face. No response. "He's love-sick." Mousewhisker pronounced.

Jayfeather twitched his ears. "Oh? What kind of prey are you intent on catching, then? Heart shaped cinders, frosted poppies, or," he leaned closer so only Berrynose could hear, "leaves of holly?"

Berrynose turned scarlet and stood up. "I'm going to practice at the courts. See you all later."

They all watched the cream colored tom quickly walk away in embarrassment. Birchfall promptly patted Jayfeather on the back. "If you can shut up Berrynose, then you can certainly hang with us! Welcome to the group, Jayfeather!"

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf groaned as the old she-cat Mousefur droned on about the wonders of math. <em>I never thought I would find a subject so boring. <em>She thought. Suddenly, a paper hit her on the back of the head. She looked behind her and saw Berrynose grinning.

_Open it!_ he mouthed.

She opened it and read it: **Hollyleaf, are you bored? I am.**

Hollyleaf wrote: **Sort of. Why?**

Berrynose scribbled down and tossed back to her: **I wanted to see what you'd say Cuz Mousefur is as boring as a she-cat who is obsessed with the warrior code**

Hollyleaf scribbled back furiously: **Hey! I'm a she-cat who is obsessed with the warrior code! Hey- wait... are you trying to give me a hint?**

**Took you that long to figure out? **Berrynose had written. Hollyleaf froze as she read the nest line: **So, Hollyleaf, I was wondering...are you free tonight?**

She scribbled down: **Yeah, why?**

**Um...Earth to totally hot she-cat who's obsessed with the warrior code? I'm asking you out!**

Hollyleaf was stunned. **Um, sure.**

**Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00, ok?**

**Sure...**

Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Hollyleaf sighed with relief and dashed out the door before Berrynose could talk to her. Hollyleaf stopped a running a while down the hallway.

Quick footsteps signaled the approach of her friends. "What were you talking about with Berrynose?" asked Cinderheart.

"Um...nothing." Hollyleaf mumbled. "Gotta go, ok?" Hollyleaf said and tried to escape.

"Not so fast!" Hazeltail said, catching her by the tail.

"OK!" Hollyleaf yowled in pain. "Ok, Berrynose, asked me out on a date." She said, glaring at them.

Everyone's eyes widened, except for Honeyfern, who looked upset, almost on the verge of tears; she didn't say anything.

"Did you say yes?" asked Poppyfrost, on the edge of excitement.

"Actually I was so shocked I automatically said yes." Hollyleaf admitted.

Honeyfern gave a choked cry and rushed off. Hollyleaf cringed, now only remembering that Honeyfern had a slight crush on Berrynose.

Cinderheart sighed and said, "She'll be ok. Now, spill."

"Um, well...first he called me boring, and obsessed with the warrior code, and then he called me totally hot, and asked me if I'd like to go on a date." Hollyleaf said.

"OK...it's a good thing Honeyfern rushed off already. So what are you going to do?"

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"About Lionblaze." Whitewing said, "He'll kill Berrynose once he finds out!"

"Then don't tell him!" hissed Hollyleaf. "I'll find some way to tell Lionblaze later."

"Tell me what?"

Hollyleaf's fur stood on end. Lionblaze and Jayfeather came walking down the hall, stopping behind the group of girls.

All eye's fell on Hollyleaf and her heart raced. _So what? It's just a date, and Lionblaze is friends with Berrynose anyways so why would he be angry?_

"So?" Jayfeather prompted, urging his sister on.

Hollyleaf crossed her arms and looked at her brother. "Berrynose asked me out on a date, and I said yes."

"WHAT?" Lionblaze yelled, his eyes turning blood red as they usually do when he gets angry.

Every cat's tail puffed up, except for Jayfeather and Hollyleaf who was used to the anger.

Hollyleaf's eyes softened as she looked at Lionblaze, her eyes becoming wide and pleading. She was sure that the look that she had on her face would work; it was her signature kitty-cat face which was so innocent that no one could stand up to it!

But the wide eyed innocence faltered when she saw that Lionblaze wasn't fooled by it in the least. If anything, he glared at her even more. Why oh why did she have to have such an overprotective brother? It was her very first date, for crying out loud!

"Blaze," Jayfeather said cautiously and grabbing the sleeve of his hoodie, using his brother's nickname, "Give it a rest. It's not like Hollyleaf did anything wrong, it's her first date. Give her a break!" he said, his sightless blue eyes glittering nervously, as he was unsure how his brother would react.

Lionblaze looked at his little brother and eventually relaxed. His eyes returned to their normal amber hue. "Whatever, you can have one date with Berrynose. But you better return home before 10:00! You know when curfew is!"

Hollyleaf just about managed not to roll her eyes. How come he had to act like an older, over-protective brother all the time! He was only older by a few minutes for crying out loud!

Berrynose came walking down the hallway just then, ignoring the glare from Lionblaze. He flashed Hollyleaf a big grin. He wore his blue jeans and casual plain black shirt with a careless grace, and his grin would make any she-cat swoon and sigh with longing. Any she-cat except Hollyleaf; sometimes Berrynose wondered if that was why he liked the black she-cat so much. She was beautiful, charming, witty, had a sense of humor, and was smart, all rolled into one! She was just one big mystery.

He remembered the year when a cat from the WindClan School had flirted with her; the said cat had ended up with a broken back the next day. He denied having done that,  
>but smirked openly whenever the memory was mentioned. His smile widened and he tried to control his racing heart.<p>

Jayfeather kept his ears perked intently, trying to take in everything as to tell Birchfall and Mousewhisker about it later.

Berrynose leaned closer and whispered to Hollyleaf, "I'll see you at 8:00. I'll pick you up from your place, alright?"

Hollyleaf was blushing, but she nodded and whispered back, "Don't worry about how my parents will react. Lionblaze is the one you should be worried about!"

Berrynose glanced at her brother, who looked ready to murder him.

"Don't worry," he replied, "He wouldn't risk losing me. He needs me to win our next game. So I can do this." He leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek.

Hollyleaf blushed as he leaned away. Lionblaze was being restrained by Cinderheart and Jayfeather, so Hollyleaf figured Berrynose was safe for now. "So, where were you planning on taking me?"

Berrynose glanced at the golden tabby tom, who was being soothed by the soft words of Cinderheart. Lionblaze's glare could melt steel. "I'm not going to say right now, cus I don't want our date to be interrupted by certain cats." He said looking pointedly at Lionblaze.

Lionblaze growled and was ready to pounce, but Jayfeather intervened. He grabbed Lionblaze and Hollyleaf's paws and pulled them away. "Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are going to be leaving any minute."

They walked out to the parking lot, where they're parents were waiting for them. Squirrelflight greeted them all with hugs and kisses and they got in the car and left.

During the car ride home Squirrelflight asked, "So why were you three so late?"

Hollyleaf then told their parents about her date. Brambleclaw's ears twitched and he looked at his daughter through the review mirror, while Squirrelflight started ranting about 'the talk'. By the time they came home, Lionblaze had barfed twice, Jayfeather had turned very green in the face, and Hollyleaf had almost died of laughter.

* * *

><p>Kaith: Well if any of you noticed, I combined the introduction, Chapter 1, and part of Chapter 2, just to make the story flow better. There were 6, short chapter already posted by Stealthclaw so I'll try and compress those down, however I'm also going to be adding a few other chapters in that Stealthclaw didn't write. I'll update when I can, but it's the school year now so I have classes so updates might come slow. And also, as Stealthclaw stated, the theme song of this section is "Parents Don't Understand!" by Clique Girlz.<p> 


	2. The First Date

Kaith: Chapter 2 here, which is basically the rest what I didn't put into chapter 1.

**Dewfrost314: **Don't worry, I'll be doing more than just Hollyleaf's love life!

**Spottedwind19:** Hm, Cinder and Jay huh? I never thought of something like that. And as for what you said about Icecloud, I'm not sure what you mean. I haven't read the latest book (because there are like 50 people ahead of me on the wait list) so I'm not sure what they're relationship is about.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The First Date <strong>

"How about this outfit, Squirrelflight?" Hollyleaf asked anxiously, spinning in view of the mirror. She had chosen an emerald green spaghetti strap dress. It wasn't a long dress, but it wasn't short either. Her footwear consisted of pretty white high heels, and she wore pretty jade earrings. Her matching purse was sitting on bed.

Squirrelflight was sitting on Hollyleaf's bed looking over what Hollyleaf was wearing. "I think you look great, honey. By the way, have you finished your homework?" the ginger she-cat asked casually.

"For the millionth time, mom, yes!" sighed Hollyleaf. Noticing how her mother flinched every time she called her 'mom' again. It was very strange...after all, all of her other friends called their moms, 'mom'; so why did Squirrelflight clearly have a problem with that? When Hollyleaf confronted her mother about it, Squirrelflight said that it was because she preferred to be called by her real name.

"I have an idea. Let's go down stairs and show your brothers and Brambleclaw." Squirrelflight suggested. Hollyleaf nodded reluctantly, hoping that Lionblaze had simmered down, and grabbed her purse. Together, the two walked downstairs.

Brambleclaw was waiting with his camera and his eyes widened when he say Hollyleaf. He smiled and said proudly, "You look great, Princess!" Hollyleaf groaned inwardly, but just smiled in reply. "Daddy, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Oh relax." Brambleclaw said as he snapped a picture, "Your boyfriend isn't here yet."

Jayfeather grinned. "I can feel your embarrassment from here. I hope Berrynose treats you well. Otherwise, Blaze will kill him!" he laughed.

Lionblaze had his arms cross with a scowl on his face. He glanced at his brother and then walked over to his sister, "Remember, curfew's at eight. And," He handed her a bottle, "use this if he tries anything."

Hollyleaf rolled her eyes when she looked at the bottle of pepper spray. She put it in her purse. She loved her brother but it was pretty annoying that he acted like an older brother even though they were the same age.

"Oh don't worry about curfew." Brambleclaw said, "Stay out as late as you want."

"So long as you're back by nine-thirty." Squirrelflight whispered to her daughter.

Hollyleaf smiled. "Don't worry, I won't." She gave her mother a hug and the, the doorbell rang.

Lionblaze reached the door first, opening it to reveal a nervously grinning Berrynose. He wore a new black polo shirt, black pants, and black sneakers, with navy blue laces.

"Hey Lionblaze! Is Hollyleaf ready?" he asked. Even though he acted like a bad boy, Lionblaze saw him gulp nervously under his death glare.

Hollyleaf took her cue and hurried Berrynose's rescue. "Settle down Blaze," She whispered to her brother, and then to Berrynose. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Berrynose's mouth dropped to the floor in astonishment, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes widened.

"Wow, you look...wow." He stuttered, which was all he was able to say.

Hollyleaf blushed from the complement. Grinning she said, "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah..." the tom said, recovering from the blissful shock. He quickly said goodbye to the rest of the family, telling Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight that he would make sure she was back before nine. On their way out the door, Hollyleaf assured Lionblaze that she would pepper spray Berrynose if anything happened.

With a final goodbye, they walked away into the night.

Brambleclaw closed the door and turned to Lionblaze. "Okay son, where'd you get the pepper spray you gave Hollyleaf?"

* * *

><p>Berrynose was so nervous! Hollyleaf looked amazing and he just couldn't find anything to say! He played with a piece of chicken on his plate with his fork.<p>

"Berrynose, are you alright?" the Hollyleaf asked him before she forked spaghetti into her mouth.

Berrynose had taken her to an expensive Italian restaurant called _The Pasta Place_. He had ordered a Parmesan Chicken Pasta. However, he was so nervous that he hadn't even touched the mouth-watering, cheesy, garlic goodness.

"Err, nothing Hollyleaf..." he said quickly, shoveling some of the pasta into his mouth to hide his nervousness. He was without success.

Hollyleaf didn't want to admit it, but she was bored. Was Berrynose going to be silent all throughout the date? Maybe if she started up a conversation he would stop being so shy. The idea of Berrynose being shy was as absurd as talking mice.

"So," she attempting to start a conversation, "Do you have any likes or dislikes?" She wanted to slap herself the second the question came out of her mouth. What a stupid question to ask on her first date!

"Err...well...I like basketball...and pasta...and..." Berrynose thought of what to say, and he took a leap of faith, his heart stopping. "And you."

Hollyleaf froze, a string of spaghetti stuck to her face. She blushed shyly. What was this feeling that she was getting? It felt...good...

For a few more minutes they ate in silence. Neither of them made eye contact, but both had a giant smile plastered on their faces.

* * *

><p>Berrynose walked Hollyleaf up to her front door. They stood at the doorway, neither of them ready to say goodbye yet.<p>

Berrynose decided just to come clean. "The truth is Holly..." Hollyleaf blushed when he called her by just her birth-name. Usually only people very close addressed each other by their birth-names…but Hollyleaf didn't mind. "The reason I've been so awkward all throughout this date is...well, I really like you, and I was nervous."

Hollyleaf smiled softly at him took his paw into hers; Berrynose flushed scarlet.

"I had a great time Berrynose." she said softly, and leaning forward, she kissed him on the cheek. When she broke away she smiled and him and started to turn the doorknob. However, Berrynose had another idea. Berrynose spun Hollyleaf around and he pulled her, unprepared, into her first kiss. Hollyleaf was lost and she put her hands on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

The front lights flicked on and off and Hollyleaf pulled away annoyed. "Excuse me, I have a Lion skin."

Berrynose smiled. "Don't hurt him too badly; we need him for the game against RiverClan." Hollyleaf giggled and Berrynose smiled. "Goodnight, Holly." He said with a peck on the cheek.

Hollyleaf blushed even more, if that was even possible, and said, "See you tomorrow, Berry."

Berrynose waited for Hollyleaf to leave before walking off, a slight spring to his step.

* * *

><p>Kaith: I know it was short, but I just wanted this chapter as the first date chapter. Soooo, what's going to happen at school tomorrow? Can you guess? ^_^<p> 


	3. Schooltime Drama and Dad's Class

Kaith: It's time for school! What's going to happen with Berrynose and Hollyleaf, and what about poor Honeyfern?

**Sunfeather: **Don't worry, I'm doing the best I can, I do have school after all.

**Spottedwind19: **Yeah I'm working on trying to read the latest book, I'm number 4 in line I think…*sigh*

**Owlwhisker: **What indeed. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: School Time Drama and Dad's Class<strong>

Hollyleaf literally jumped out of the car the moment Brambleclaw parked it. Her heart was racing and all she wanted to do was to see Berrynose again.

"Someone's in a good mood." Brambleclaw remarked as he and Squirrelflight walked to the school together, their two toms walking a good distance ahead of them.

Lionblaze just barely heard his father and rolled his eyes. "She's not ready to date."

"Oh stop acting like a father Blaze." Jayfeather said, calling his brother by his nickname. "You just don't know what's it's like to be in love."

"And I suppose you do?"

Jayfeather purred in amusement. "As if." Lionblaze lead Jayfeather through the front door of the ThunderClan high school. "So what do we have for our first class today?"

Lionblaze opened his backpack and pulled out their class lists. "Looks like we both have Beginning Health with Leafpool."

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf couldn't believe the high school of only three floors could be so big. All she wanted to do was see Berrynose again, and it seemed like the whole school keep changing shape just to mess with her. Hollyleaf rounded a final corner of the third floor, there he was, coming out of the bathroom. Berrynose instantly noticed Hollyleaf and he smiled. Hollyleaf couldn't help herself and she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around Berrynose.<p>

He grunted as he caught her, but still said happily, "It hasn't even been twenty-four hours, Holly, but you miss me that much?"

Hollyleaf nuzzled her head into Berrynose's shoulder before letting go of him. "I just really missed you, Berry." She said, still embarrassed to call him by his birth name.

"Well," Berrynose scratched the back of his head. "I'm not really sure what do at this point. You're the first she-cat I've ever gone out on a date with."

Hollyleaf blushed. "Well, for starters, how about we go to class?" Hollyleaf suggested, slipping her paw into his.

Berrynose smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

><p>"Alright class, settle down." Jayfeather heard his Aunt Leafpool say as she entered the classroom. From what he could tell, Jayfeather knew there was a lot of drama going on behind him. He heard Cinderheart chose the seat next to him, Berrynose was loudly scooting his desk closer to Hollyleaf, Jayfeather could fell Lionblaze glaring at Berrynose, and waves of sadness and jealously were washing off of Honeyfern. Jayfeather sighed, but then smiled grimly. At least he wasn't Berrynose or Hollyleaf; they seemed to be the center of Lionblaze and Honeyfern's attention.<p>

"So, does anyone have any questions before I start our class?" Leafpool asked.

"Yeah," Mousewhisker asked from his seat. "Why do we all need to take this class if Jayfeather is the only one in our year that plans on becoming a medicine cat like you?"

Leafpool smiled at Jayfeather, not that he noticed, and then said, "Because all young cats should know how to take care of their bodies. So that way we don't need you toms come crying to us every time you start a piety fights with the other schools."

A few of the young toms laughed. "Okay class, open your textbooks to chapter one."

Jayfeather sat at his desk, his head in his paws. He didn't even bother opening his book; high school books usually don't come in braille. He twitched his ears as he heard Leafpool walk to his desk. "Are you okay without your book?" She asked in a hushed voice.

Jayfeather's tail twitched and he bit back a sharp reply. "Yes I'll be just fine."

Leafpool paused. Jayfeather could fell something coming from her, it was hard to describe. It was almost the same feeling he got from Squirrelflight. "Okay, now our first lesson will be about maintaining a healthy lifestyle."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, dismissing the class from Leafpool's class. Honeyfern gathered up her books and left the class quickly, not even looking in Hollyleaf's direction, hopping that no one would notice. Unfortunately for her, Cinderheart noticed. "Hey Jayfeather, do you mind going to History class by yourself?"<p>

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "I'm not helpless you know. And I never asked for your help in the first place."

"Oh stop being such a sour puss." Cinderheart purred. Getting back to the task at hand, Cinderheart ran into the hallway and just barely caught seeing Honeyfern's tail disappear into the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Poppyfrost asked, having walked up to Cinderheart.

"It's Honeyfern." Cinderheart nodded to the bathroom.

Poppyfrost understood immediately and followed the she-cat to the bathroom. She pushed to door open and saw that Honeyfern was standing at the mirror. Honeyfern spun and it was easy to see she was crying. "What do you want?" Honeyfern asked, whipping the tears out of her eyes.

Poppyfrost walked up to her sister and placed a paw on her shoulder. "We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Honeyfern pushed her sister's paw away.

Poppyfrost frowned. Pausing for a few seconds before speaking again. "Honey, I know how you feel about Berrynose."

Honeyfern closed her eyes and crossed her arms, trying to block out the outside world. A few moments later, she gave up and Honeyfern spoke. "I remember being so close to him in elementary school. He was always so kind to me and would stand up for me when the older ShadowClan cats would come to pick us. I…I fell in love with him, and I still am." Tears started to well up in Honeyfern's eyes. "Seeing him with Hollyleaf just hurts."

Poppyfrost hugged her sister, not knowing what else she could do for her. Cinderheart decided to give the two some time alone, and left. Cinderheart pushed the door open and almost jumped out of her fur; Hollyleaf was standing there.

Hollyleaf opened her mouth, but Cinderheart was faster, closing the bathroom door and demanding, "What did you hear?"

Hollyleaf dropped her gaze. "I had no idea I was hurting Honeyfern that much. I want to talk to her." Hollyleaf moved to enter the bathroom but Cinderheart intercepted her.

"You shouldn't do that right now. Honeyfern needs her space for now."

"But-"

Cinderheart cut her friend off and pushed her down the hallway. "Not now. So how about you tell me about your little date?"

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf watched with a heavy heart as Honeyfern took a seat on the opposite side of the wood-shop room. Poppyfrost offered to sit with her but was turned away and joined Hollyleaf and Cinderheart. Lionblaze waved his hand in front of Berrynose's blank, dreamy into the distance while Brambleclaw listed off all the importance of wood-shop and its uses.<p>

"So, spill!" Cinderheart hissed quietly, tearing her fur out in frustration. She had been trying since the bathroom incident to get Hollyleaf to spill, but the dark-furred she-cats lips were sealed. She wasn't one to kiss and tell.

Meanwhile, Berrynose, who had snapped out of his trance, was gloating to all of the toms. "And the pasta was awesome!" he exclaimed cheerfully, not realizing that his friend's wanted to know the actual details of the date, and not how good the food tasted. Both the she-cats and the toms kept pestering Hollyleaf and Berrynose.

Three gunshot-like sounds silenced the class, and three nails were embedded in a piece of plywood in front of Brambleclaw. All eyes fell on the teacher, who held a smoking nail gun in his hand. "If you're all done gossiping about my daughter's date,"

"Daddy!" Hollyleaf yelled, embarrassment crawling through her fur.

"Then I suggest you get back to taking mental notes. Now then," Brambleclaw positioned his paw on the wood with the nail gun. Brambleclaw ranted on, not noticing that his paw moved in the way of the nail gun. With a gunshot, the nail drove its way into Brambleclaw's paw. The wood-shop teacher, who had claimed to be a carpenter for years, was now nailed to a plank of plywood.

Almost the entire class paled at the sight of their teacher screaming like a little newborn she-kit and some, like Poppyfrost, fainted. Jayfeather and Cinderheart rushed out of their seats to help Brambleclaw.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Jayfeather asked.

"THERE'S A FU**ING NAIL IN MY PAW!" The loving father cried out.

"Hollyleaf, go get Leafpool!" Jayfeather ordered. "Someone call emergency!"

Hollyleaf rushed out of the door, followed by Lionblaze, as several of the conscious students pulled out their hidden cell phones and called 911.

"What are you doing?" Hollyleaf panted to her brother.

"Squirrelflight is going to want to know." Lionblaze smiled, darting down a hallway, headed his mother's classroom.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the ambulance rolled away with the crying Brambleclaw in the back, his hand finally detached from the plywood, to get bandaged up. A good crowd of students, from all schools, had gathered to watch the event.<p>

"I never knew ThunderClan teachers we as stupid as their students." A ShadowClan warrior said mockingly. Firestar, who had come down like the rest of the principals to clear up the students, cast a look at the young warrior.

Blackstar, the principal of the ShadowClan section, intervened. "Now, now, just because something is true, doesn't mean you have to point it out. The ThunderClan members do have their pride after all." The ShadowClan principal smirked.

"At least we have pride, unlike the ShadowClan members who use shady methods to win matches." Firestar retorted.

Every young warrior in the area was watching and willing a fight to break out between the two principals. They had only heard rumors of the off campus fights between the two when they were in school themselves. And with the sparking flying between Blackstar and Firestar, the chances were looking pretty good.

However, Crookedstar and Leopardstar dashed their hopes, herding the students away. When the area in front of the ThunderClan high school cleared out, Firestar turned to his own students, "Alright, for those of you who had Brambleclaw's class, it will take a few days at least to find a substitute teacher. For the meantime, it's a study hour in the library so get your things and Graystripe will be your teacher for the time being."

Hollyleaf followed her class back to the wood-shop room and let herself be the last one out, telling Berrynose to go ahead. Honeyfern was the only one left in the room with her. "Honeyfern…" Hollyleaf started. "I overheard you in the bathroom after health class."

Honeyfern's eyes widened, then she looked down. "Hollyleaf, I don't want to make you guilty about dating Berrynose. He chose you rather than me. That's just something I have to accept…no, no matter how much it hurts."

Hollyleaf didn't know what to say. All she knew was that she wanted to talk, however, now that she was there, Honeyfern pouring her heart out, she was speechless.

"But," Honeyfern continued, "This just means you're my love rival now." Honeyfern looked up, a small smile on her face. "And I'm not going to lose."

Hollyleaf's heart fluttered a little as she smiled. "And neither am I."

The two she-cats smiled at each other, the quick opening of the door snapping the two out of their happy moment. Graystripe was there, "Are you two going to stay in here forever?" The vice principal asked.

"No sir." They both said quickly, rushing out the door and towards the library.

As they neared the library doors, Honeyfern spoke, "You know the rules, right?"

Hollyleaf nodded as she pushed up open the door to the library, her eye's instantly falling on Berrynose. "All's fair in love and war."

* * *

><p>Kaith: Kay, I added a lot of new stuff to this chapter, so review and tell me how I did! And don't beg for immediate updates XP I have school to worry about as well as trying to finish off my other stories.<p> 


	4. A Fishy Game!

Kaith: Hey everyone! I finally finished the latest book (Sign of the Moon) and OMFG, I know who the fourth is! I'm only saying this; who are the three with the power of the stars and what were they before they were _reborn_?

_The end of the stars draws near. Three must become four, to challenge the darkness that lasts forever._

**Spottedwind(): **Hmm, let's see if the story is a prediction about your future. :D

**Zoe Milex:** Thanks for the review! Here's the next chapter for you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Fishy Game!<strong>

Lionblaze wasn't having a good day. He had gotten the basketball team together for some practicing before the big game against RiverClan's team; but nothing was going right. Berrynose was staring off into the distance, purring happily. Most likely daydreaming about Hollyleaf. Birchfall kept dribbling the ball over his own feet. Foxpaw, a ginger tom who had made the team even though he was only in middle school, kept getting knocked aside by the larger members of the team. And the list went on, and on, and on. The only one who seemed to be doing well was Cinderheart. She was making three-point shots like they were nothing!

"Hey!" Lionblaze growled irritably. "As this team's captain, I say that you all are NOT playing well at all! You got to get your head in the game!"

The team groaned as Lionblaze quoted that cheesy Disney movie.

Lionblaze sighed. What happened to that fantastic, legendary team that he had been captain of in middle school? Everything fell apart when Molepaw died in that car accident. He had been their star player, using his height disadvantage to his advantage and snaking through the enemy team. Lionblaze was thinking of who he could requite for the team: Mousewhisker loved basketball but disliked playing it because of his lack of motor skills, as for Jayfeather, well he totally out of the question for obvious reasons. What they needed was either better skills or more 'paws' from the middle school.

Birchfall collapsed to the ground out of breath. "Come on, Lionblaze, we are doing our best! Can't we at least have a break?" he whined, the bruises on his head throbbing painfully.

"No." Lionblaze snarled in anger. "Right now a team of crowfood could beat us. Have you seen RiverClan's team practice? The Typhoons are absolutely amazing! If we want to last half a quarter against them, we need to practice every minute of spare time!"

"Dude, if we practice every single minute, we're going to drop dead out there. Just give us a five minute break and we'll be fine." Berrynose persuaded, finally out of his trance.

Lionblaze looked over his pitiful team and sighed, realizing Berrynose was right. "Fine, take a five minute break. And if you want to have more spare time, then I suggest you all work harder or I'll call in Squirrelflight to coach us!"

Lionblaze knew his threat struck the heart of the team. Squirrelflight used to be the star player on the team when she was their age. She was a legend, and overworked everything. They all knew that if she came in to coach them, then they will never have social lives ever again.

So, after Lionblaze threatened them, things went considerably smoother. Berrynose stopped fantasying about Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker and Birchfall had finally found their coordination again, and Foxpaw was learning to pass the ball again when blocked by a larger opponent. Add Cinderheart to the top of that and you had a winning team. By the end of practice, they were ready to shoot for infinity and beyond.

* * *

><p>When the family entered the gym, Squirrelflight left immediately to give the team a pep talk. Brambleclaw lead Jayfeather and Hollyleaf up the bleachers and picked a seat towards the middle. Jayfeather sat down in a seat with a sigh between Hollyleaf and Brambleclaw. "Oh cheer up," Hollyleaf said to her brother, "It's just a basketball game."<p>

"You're only happy because your boyfriend is playing." Jayfeather said.

"So what if I am?" Hollyleaf giggled. "I like watching Berry in action." Brambleclaw cast a wary look at his daughter, "Berrynose! I like watching Berrynose in action." Hollyleaf corrected quickly, blushing a bit.

"At least you can see it." Jayfeather muttered.

A few minutes later, the referee threw the ball into the air and the game started. Lionblaze jumped higher and hit the ball backwards, right into Cinderheart's paws. Cinderheart needed only a second to aim before she threw the ball. It flew in a beautiful arc straight for the basket before silently swishing into the hoop.

ThunderClan's section of the crowd went wild, excited and surprised at the amazingly quick three-point shot. Lionblaze ran back towards the other basket with a high-five to Cinderheart. "That was amazing!" He said, "Even better than in practice."

Cinderheart blushed. "Thanks!"

"Get you head out of the clouds, she-cat!" Pouncetail, a member of the Typhoons, yelled as he ran towards her. "Else this is going to be an easy game!" Pouncetail ignored Cinderheart and dove past her, thinking of an easy win. He ran past the rest of the ThunderClan team and jumped for the hoop, hoping for a slam dunk. When his paws made contact with the rim, something was wrong.

"Pouncetail!" Another member of the Typhoons yelled, "What the heck are you doing?"

When Pouncetail landed, he looked behind himself just in time to see Berrynose make a two-point shot.

"Go Berrynose!" Both the voices of Hollyleaf and Honeyfern yelled from the stands. Berrynose smiled and waved to the stands.

Foxpaw was smiling at Pouncetail. "You should really watch the shorter players too. We might just steal the ball at the last second." The ginger tom smirked.

* * *

><p>The buzzer rang, ending the first quarter. The Lightning Bolts, 23; The Typhoons, 27. Both teams were so well matched, they couldn't do more than score a handful of points on each other while constantly stealing the ball. Squirrelflight had dived down the stands again to the team a very quick pep talk.<p>

The game started up again, and Jayfeather quickly became bored. He stood up and started suffering his way past Brambleclaw. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm hungry." The Jayfeather said quickly. I'm going to get a squirreldog from the concessions stand."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hollyleaf offered.

"I'm fine." Jayfeather replied sharply, his tail twitching slightly. Quickly, Jayfeather marched down the bleachers and out of the gym. He could almost see the shapes of his surroundings thanks to the sounds and smells that flooded his senses. He made his way to the smell of buttered mousecorn. He could tell where the line ended and went to stand at the end of it. However, he bumped into another cat at the end of the line.

"Ouch!" the cat gasped, landing with a thump. Jayfeather fell backwards as well, startled that he couldn't sense the other cat very well. Jayfeather stood up and then offered a paw. The other cat hesitantly took it.

"Sorry." he apologized politely. The scent of the cat he had knocked over was coming into his senses now. The other cat was a female RiverClan student.

"It's all right." the she-cat said softly. Jayfeather heard her brush her skirt off. "I'm Willowshine by the way." she said in a friendly tone.

"Jayfeather." He said, not entirely looking in her direction.

Willowshine noticed this immediately and waved a hand in front of his face, not close or fast enough to create a breeze. His blue eye's remained still. "So why didn't you see me?" she inquired, moving forward in line.

"Well... I'm blind." he mewed awkwardly, not sure how she would react.

"Really?" She mewed, not too surprised. "That's kinda cool!"

Jayfeather blinked, pure confusion etched on his face. He said in surprise, "What's so cool about being blind?"

"Well," she began; "I heard that when you're blind, you tend to be sharper in other senses." Then to the concession stand operator. "Two squirreldogs please."

"Yeah that's true." Jayfeather muttered.

"Here." Willowshine said. "Oh wait, hold out your paw."

"Why?" Jayfeather mewed with annoyance.

"Oh just do it." Willowshine purred.

Jayfeather hesitated, then stuck out his paw. Willowshine placed her second squirreldog in his paw. "In honor of our new friendship!"

Jayfeather actually cracked a small smile, and took a bit of his squireldog. As they walked back to the gym, Willowshine continued talking. "So do you go to this school?"

"Yeah," Jayfeather answered, licking the ketchup from his lips. "I'm studying to be a medicine cat in ThunderClan."

"Really? Me too! Only I'm in RiverClan." The gymnasium rawred when they entered, The Lighting Bolts just taking the lead. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you soon. If I remember right, all the medicine cats are getting together next week."

Jayfeather nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you then." he mewed. Jayfeather turned back to walk up the bleachers. He knew he was going to like Willowshine.

* * *

><p>"T'ree 'heers for Jayblaze!" Brambleclaw yelled happily, slurring slightly.<p>

The entire ThunderClan team yelled together happily, ignoring Brambleclaw's drunken mistake; they had destroyed the Typhoons and were celebrating at Lionblaze's house. Brambleclaw was about to take a deep drink from his plastic cup, but Squirrelflight snatched it away. "I think you've had enough liquor, honey."

"But I've only 'ad t'ree." Brambleclaw wined.

"That's what worries me." Squirrelflight sighed. "Come one honey, let's get you to lie down for a while."

"Bunnies!" Brambleclaw giggled as his wife led him up the stairs to their room.

Squirrelflight smiled. She set him down on the bed and turned on the television. That would keep him busy until he sobered up. "I'll be back later." She promised. Squirrelflight walked past Jayfeather's room and opened the door quietly.

Jayfeather was lying on his bed with his paws behind his head. "Jayfeather." She said.

Jayfeather jumped up and looked towards his mother. "Mom, you scared me."

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" She asked, flipping the light switch.

Jayfeather lay back down. "I don't know if you noticed, but it's always dark for me."

Squirrelflight frowned. "You really need to fix that attitude mister."

"Instead of scolding me, should you be breaking up Hollyleaf and Berrynose?" Jayfeather said lazily. "They've been in her room ever since we've gotten back."

Squirrelflight was gone in a flash and had the door of Hollyleaf's room slammed open. Hollyleaf and Berrynose jumped apart, breaking their kiss, with their tails puffed up.

"Mom!" Hollyleaf exclaimed. "We were just-"

"Berrynose, could you give us girls a moment alone?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Sure." Berrynose mewed awkwardly. He walked out the door and flashed a quick smile at Hollyleaf before Squirrelflight closed the door the door.

Squirrelflight walked over to the bed and sat down, patting the spot next to her. "Hear, it's time we have _the real_ talk." Hollyleaf sat down next to her mother and Squirrelflight began to talk. "Now, this is a talk I know your father wanted to give you one day. However, it seems it is time for you to hear it and, in his present condition,"

Brambleclaw's hysterical laughter could be heard through the closed door.

"I don't think he'll be able to give you this speech." Squirrelflight said. Hollyleaf giggled and then Squirrelflight continued. "Boys, even if they don't realize it yet, have a hidden agenda when they choose to date a girl."

* * *

><p>"Who knew we'd have to thank Cinderheart for winning the game." Birchfall laughed, his mouth full of pizza. The Lighting Bolts were sitting in the living room, spread out along the couches and floor. Several pizza boxes were spread out among the room along with plastic cups filled with energy drinks.<p>

"That's right!" Cinderheart yelled triumphantly. "Without me you boys would just be a mess! Bow to your savior!"

"I'd rather not." Berrynose said, descending the stairs into the living room.

"Are you finished defiling my sister?" Lionblaze asked, the annoyance easily detectable in his voice.

"I would never do anything to the wrath of the great Lionblaze on me." Berrynose mocked. "Besides you would never find out even if we did something." Berrynose shrugged. "But who's to say we haven't done something already?"

Lionblaze jumped up and went face to face with Berrynose. "Whether you're on the team or not, I'll kill you if you try anything." Lionblaze's eyes started to change to blood red.

"What are they talking about?" Foxpaw whispered to Cinderheart.

Cinderheart smiled at the apprentice. "Nothing you need to worry your innocent little mind about." Standing up, Cinderheart went over to the two toms. "Alright boys, no need to get in a fist fight." She said calmly, pushing the two apart. Berrynose and Lionblaze glared at each other for a moment longer, and then went to sit on opposite sides of the room. Berrynose grabbed a slice of pizza and munched on it, followed by an awkward silence by the rest of the team. No one was sure of what to say after the small fight between their team captain and Berrynose.

"Sssooo." Cinderheart started, trying to break the silence. "Anyone know a good joke?"

* * *

><p>Cinderheart yawned when Foxpaw left. She was the last of the group still in Lionblaze's Living room. "Tired yet?" Lionblaze smiled.<p>

"Only a bit." Cinderheart yawned. "I wonder when Sorreltail is coming to pick me up." She mused.

Just then, the phone rang. Squirrelflight walked into the kitchen and pick it up. "Hello? Oh, Sorreltail! Cinderheart was just talking about you. She- what?...Oh, that's fine. No, it's no problem at all. She'll be home soon."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart exchanged looks. Squirrelflight walked back into the room. "You mom needs me to bring you home so get ready, okay Cinderheart?"

"Sure, it's not like I really brought anything." She laughed.

Squirrelflight grabbed her coat and keys. Throwing the coat on, she said, "Say Lionblaze, why don't you come with?"

"Me?" Lionblaze asked. "Why."

"Well, as team captain you should escort your star player to her front door." Squirrelflight smiled mischievously.

Lionblaze shrugged. "Okay." Standing up, Lionblaze reached the door first and opened it for Cinderheart. "Star players first."

Cinderheart walked through the door with a yawn. It was obvious she was going to fall asleep at any moment. Squirrelflight went next, thanking her son, and then walked to the car. Lionblaze and Cinderheart sat in the back. Squirrelflight turned the car on, and then said, "You might want to sit closer to Lionblaze. It's a cold night and the heat doesn't work."

Cinderheart blinked sleepily, too tired to be embarrassed. "Okay." She moved to the center seat and buckled up. Lionblaze, wasn't sure what was wrong with him. Usually he didn't might hanging out with Cinderheart, they'd practice a lot with the team, but this was really the first time the two of them had been alone and this close to each other. Squirrelflight pulled out of the driveway and drove towards Cinderheart's home.

The orange glow of the street lamps flooded into the window every five seconds as they drove on. Squirrelflight made a sharp left turn and Cinderheart fell into Lionblaze. "Oh, sorry Lion…blaze." She said quietly, adding the 'blaze' on quickly. "Do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow? Until I get home at least?"

Lionblaze's heart fluttered for some reason he couldn't pinpoint when she accidently called him by his given name. "S-sure." He stuttered.

Cinderheart smiled and put her head on his shoulder; she was asleep in seconds. Suddenly, Lionblaze had the urge to put his arm around Cinderheart. He almost did too, until he caught sight of his mother's cheerfully gleaming eyes in rearview mirror. Lionblaze, embarrassed for a moment, turned to look out the window for the rest of the ride, constantly aware of the warmth of the gray-furred she-cat leaning on him.

* * *

><p>Kaith: Enter Willowshine! ^_^ Please Review!<p> 


	5. Enter Minnowpaw!

Kaith: Chapter 5 is here! It's more of a filler chapter from Stealthclaw to add more characters, but anyways, here we go!

**Leafflight: **Don't worry, LionxCinder is my favorite pairing too!

**Malicent: **Thanks, although I can't take credit for most of chapter 1. Stealthclaw wrote most of it. All I did was edit it a bit.

**Honeystar:** Glad you like it! I'll try and get chapters up as fast as possible, however with school work I'll be busy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Enter, Minnowpaw!<strong>

Minnowpaw sighed and didn't really listen to her teacher, aimlessly doodling on her notebook. She didn't understand why she was still in the apprentice middle school. Her friends, Rippletail, the captain of their basketball team, and Pouncetail, one of their players, were already in the high school, so why couldn't she and her brother Pebblepaw go too? It was unfair.

The bell rang, dismissing the 'paws' from the last class of the day. Minnowpaw shoved her notebook in her bag and quickly left. The RiverClan section of Warriors High was a bit different from the rest of the school. For one, they had an indoor pool. Every cat called them crazy for wanting to get their fur wet, but if Minnowpaw was crazy for wanting to swim, then she should be sent to a mental hospital. The walls were painted various shades of blue and depicted pictures of fish, seaweed, and sunken ships.

Minnowpaw was reminded of her dilemma when she past the gymnasium. The Typhoons were already there, warming up for practice. Minnowpaw remembered her friend Willowshine, who was a medicine cat trainee. Willowshine was already in the high school, so why couldn't she? They were practically the same age.

Another body ran into Minnowpaw. "Ouch!" Minnowpaw hissed. "Watch where you're going. Oh," Minnowpaw instantly recognized her friend Willowshine. "it's you."

"Sorry about that." The she-cat apologized. "I just got something on my mind."

"Care to share?"

Willowshine stuck out her tongue with a mischievous smile. "Nope."

Minnowpaw looked her friend over. "Willow, why have you been acting so strange lately?" she asked.

Willowshine locked eyes with her, a startled look on her face. "What do you mean?" Willowshine asked innocently.

Minnowpaw frowned. What was strange and alien was the fact that Willowshine wasn't talking as much as usual. She seemed to be lost in daydreams constantly. While all of these thoughts swam through Minnowpaw's mind, Willowshine shrugged her off and looked out the window. Even with the pouring rain storm that was beating against the walls, she was still humming 'My Heart Will Go On.' Okay, now Minnowpaw was shocked. Willowshine which was a song that Minnowpaw knew Willowshine definitely wouldn't hum, let alone think about!

The Willowshine she knew was the type of cat that was adventurous, and at occasional times, hyper and bubbly, although she also had her quiet, intelligent, studious moments too. But now...she wasn't acting like herself.

"WILLOWSHINE!" shouted Minnowpaw. Willowshine jumped, her tail puffed up. "What the hell is wrong? Why in the name of Harry Meower," (Here Willowshine rolled her eyes, exasperated at the fact that Minnowpaw actually appealed to her in the name of a teenage fictional cat-wizard) "Are you acting so weird? I've caught you humming songs that a week ago you would have said that you wouldn't be caught dead singing! So, why?" she cried. Willowshine shrugged, sending Minnowpaw into hysterics. Minnowpaw grabbed Willowshine and started shaking her. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to my best friend Willowshine?" she yelled in frustration.

"Hey, hey..." Willowshine mewed, "I'm still me, Minnow... nothing's wrong..."

Minnowpaw narrowed her eyes and said dramatically, "If you really are Willow, then you won't mind me giving you...THE TICKLE TREATMENT!" Minnowpaw threw her head back and laughed evilly.

Willowshine's tail got even bigger and ran for her life as Minnowpaw chased her down the halls. Soon, Minnowpaw had Willowshine cornered.

"Ah! Not the tickle treatment! Ahhhhh!" screeched Willowshine, her screams of despair punctuated by giggles and yells of laughter. After a few minutes, Willowshine gasped, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you! Just stop the tickling!"

Minnowpaw stopped and gave Willowshine a chance to catch her breath. "Seriously, why are you acting so strange?" Minnowpaw pressed.

Willowshine fidgeted, not meeting her friend's eyes. "Well, I met this tom-"

Minnowpaw gasped. "Willow! You know that it' against the Warrior Code for you to have a relationship!"

"Correction, it says I'm not allowed to take a mate. I never said anything about a little romance before I officially become a Medicine Cat. As I was saying, I met this tom, and he was really…interesting."

"How so?" Minnowpaw asked.

"Well, for one thing, he's blind."

Minnowpaw gasped, "You don't mean Jayfeather do you?" In a more hushed tone, she added, "You having a little crush is one thing, but another Medicine Cat from another Clan? That's like breaking seven rules at once!"

"Well, he's really nice and sweet." mewed Willowshine dreamily.

Minnowpaw frowned at her friend. "Okay, I know for a fact that Jayfeather is a cranky little fur ball, so what do you mean by 'nice and sweet?'"

"Well," Willowshine said, looking out the nearby window, "Today, all the medicine cats had their fieldtrip."

* * *

><p>"Okay trainees," Littlecloud said, "It's time to play fix the elder."<p>

"Who are you calling elder?" Mousefur snapped from her wheelchair.

The medicine cat fieldtrip turned out to be a trip to the retirement home. All four of the Medicine Cat's had shown up, even though Littlecloud didn't have an apprentice yet. There was elevator music played through speakers, there was a funny smell hanging in the air, and everything was so…depressing. Not exactly the way Willowshine had wanted to spend her day away from school, taking care of old and ungrateful elders.

"Anyways," Leafpool continued for Littlecloud, who had gone over to apologize to Mousefur. "Your job is to go around and help out the elders with anything they might need. Remember, Ragwort Leaves and Juniper Berries help with joint pain."

Jayfeather just mumbled to himself and stalked off. Willowshine, curious, followed him. Jayfeather made his way to the staircase and walked up to the top floor, the third floor. Willowshine was careful to make sure she didn't make a single noise as she followed the blind tom. Jayfeather reached the end of the hallway and stopped in front of the door. He slowly raised a paw and knocked on the door.

"Wha-! Who's there?" An old raspy voice called out.

"It's me Purdy, Jayfeather."

"Oh, Jayfeather! Why didn't you say so earlier? Come in, the door's unlocked."

Jayfeather turned the handle and walked into the room, leaving the door open behind him. Willowshine tiptoed over to the door and peered inside. An old, fat, tom with molted brown fur was lying on a bed, his head propped up on several pillows. The television was tuned into the sports channel.

"So Jayfeather," Purdy rasped, "How have you been doing?"

"I'm fine. Life is as boring as usual."

Purdy purred. "You know, when I was your age, I had run away from home. I felt just like you, board out of my mind. I used to live way north, in the cold and snowy tundra. Every day was a fight for survival, and I loved it.

"One time I even had to fight a bear! It was bigger than this whole room!" Purdy exclaimed, sweeping his arms out. "Oh but you should have seen me, he may have had size, but I had skill. I jumped left and right, dodging his every attack. I moved in for a quick blow to the chest and hit him square in the middle. However, that barely fazed him! He brought one of his massive paws up and I jumped out of the way. If I would have been any slower, I would have my entire head! Oh but lady luck was on my side, and I got out with just this scar." Purdy ran his paw along his cheek. Willowshine was confused, his face was perfectly smooth. It looked like the only damage he had ever taken was eating too many sweets.

"I always wondered how you got that scar." Jayfeather mused.

Purdy smiled, "Well now you know! Let's see…" Purdy looked like he was thinking hard about something. "What else could I tell you about?"

"While you think, do you want me to get you anything?" Jayfeather offered.

"Oh yes!" The old tom said, "My back has been killing me all morning, and I think they forgot about my breakfast, I'm starving!"

"Anything in particular?" Jayfeather asked, standing up.

"No no, anything is good." Purdy said.

Jayfeather nodded and headed for the door. Willowshine pressed herself against the wall, but when Jayfeather left, he closed the door and said slightly annoyed, "So what are you doing here?"

Willowshine jumped, "Nothing, just um, checking out what they have to drink."

"Liar." Jayfeather crossed his arms. "I mean, what were you doing following me?"

"I was just curious. Is it so wrong for me to want to know what my friend is up to?" Willowshine demanded. "So who was he?"

Jayfeather didn't say anything. He just stood there for a moment then sighed. "If you can go swipe some food from the kitchen, I'll tell you. Deal?"

Willowshine smiled. "Deal."

It only took Willowshine a few seconds to run down to the kitchen door, where Willowshine crept around indiscreetly while humming 'Secret Agent Man'. Several of the cooks just decided to ignore the small she-cat as she stole piece of toast and some fruit. She even took a large basket to store it all in. Once said basket was filled to the brim, Willowshine dashed out the door.

"Mission accomplished." She said to herself outside of Purdy's door. Down the hallway, Jayfeather was requesting some medicine from the nurse's desk. Thinking he wouldn't mind if she went in first, Willowshine opened the door.

Purdy was still lying in bed, his eyes glued to the sports channel. When Willowshine walked in, Purdy turned. "Jay- oh. And who might you be little miss?"

"I'm a friend of Jayfeather. The name's Shine, Willowshine." She giggled. "And I brought you some breakfast."

Purdy's eyes lit up at the sight of the basket. "Oh! That's amazing! I haven't had any sweet berries in a long time."

"Well I've got some sour ones you need to take first." Jayfeather said from the doorway. He walked up to Purdy and handed him a small cup with crushed berries and leaves. "Here, this should help with your back pain."

Purdy took the cup and swallowed the contents in a single gulp. "Thanks Jayfeather." The elder mewed, "Now, not to sound rude or anything, I need to get back to my game." Purdy pressed the mute button on his remote and the television blasted the voice of the sports commentator. "Come on you blocks of mice! Is this soccer or is this soccer?"

Willowshine was about to say that he was watching basketball, not soccer, but Jayfeather pushed her out of the room. "Is he alright in the head?" Willowshine asked when the door was closed.

"You wanted to know how I meet him, right?" Jayfeather asked, blowing off the question that Hollyleaf had just asked. "Well, when I was still a 'paw' back in the middle school, I got lost one day walking home. Some of the older WindClan and ShadowClan students picked on me and I just ran. Then I literally ran into Purdy. He was homeless, and a little crazy. But he did fight off those other students and helped me find my way home."

"Really?" Willowshine asked amazed. "But wait, I thought that only cats who graduated from Warriors High were allowed to live here."

"I told Firestar about what happened and, well…" Jayfeather scratched the back of his head, slightly embarrassed. "and I asked him if he'd let Purdy live here since he saved me."

"And Firestar lets him?"

"Well obviously." Jayfeather mewed. "But some of the nurses don't like him. They think that he doesn't belong here since he didn't graduate from Warriors High, so I come by every once and a while to make sure he has everything he needs. The stories he makes up doesn't help either. You heard him tell me that story about the bear right?"

Willowshine nodded.

"Last time it was a ten-foot tall dog with rabies."

* * *

><p>"Wow," Minnowpaw mewed, "Who would have thought that sourpuss would have a soft side."<p>

"Well, unlike most cats, Purdy didn't care that he was blind." Willowshine said. "I wish I could see him again." she sighed.

"Willowshine…" Minnowpaw hissed in a warning tone.

"Yeah, yeah" Willowshine waved her off, "I know the rules."

"Hmmm...maybe...but just remember, Willow, medicine cats are not supposed to fall in love." Minnowpaw warned, worrying at how interested her friend seemed in the tom.

"I know, Minnowpaw, I know..." Willowshine sighed, and looked at her watch. "OMG! If I miss the bus again, Mom's gonna kill me!" she wailed in despair.

"You better go then!" Minnowpaw urged. Willowshine dashed down the hallway and out of sight. Minnowpaw sighed, _I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Willowshine._

* * *

><p>Kaith: Hoped you all like the chapter! Willowshine seems like the little rebel, doesn't she? ^_^<p>

Please review!


	6. Halloween

Kaith: Hey guys, Happy Halloween! I've got a special chapter for you, which is why I waited a while to release this chapter. Every chapter past this Stealthclaw wrote deals with Christmas break and I wanted to put in a Halloween chapter, so this chapter is purely mine. I'm also going to put in a chapter or two so I can justify something that happens in Stealthclaw's original version.

**Rain's Song: **Hmm, I don't want to say anything, as to spoil the story, but a few new characters are going to show up soon.

**Dragonclaw11:** Glad you liked it. I enjoyed writing about Purdy ^o^

**Leafflight: **All the academies are a part of Warriors High. So imagine a giant school, separated into four separate parts that all share the same gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Halloween<strong>

"Oh come on Jayfeather." Hollyleaf said, "You'll look cute in it."

"I might not be able to see it, but I know it'll make you look like an idiot." Jayfeather said crossly. "Now get out of my room."

Hollyleaf frowned, still holding a small doctors outfit. She herself was dressed up as a Wonder Cat. "Fine, you left me no choice. Hey Lionblaze! Come in here for a minute."

"He won't help you." Jayfeather said. "He likes me better than you."

Lionblaze walked in the room, dressed up as a vampire, complete with a set of fake teeth. "What's up?"

"Jayfeather won't get in his costume." Hollyleaf said. "Can I get some help?"

"I don't need to wear it because I'm not going."

"What do you mean you're not going?" Lionblaze asked. "It's the Halloween party, of course you're going."

Jayfeather back up, now fearing his siblings as they moved in on him. "You wouldn't dare."

"Yes, we would." Hollyleaf giggled. "Lionblaze, hold him down!"

Lionblaze gave a war cry as he dived at his brother, and nailed Jayfeather to the ground. Jayfeather wriggled in protest as Hollyleaf and Lionblaze started to redress Jayfeather.

"Are you guys ready?" Squirrelflight asked, taking a look in the doorway to see Lionblaze trying to pull down Jayfeather's pants and Hollyleaf pulling the doctor's top over his head.

"Just a minute mom." Hollyleaf smiled, covering Jayfeather's mouth with her tail before he could object to anything. "We need to get the doctor ready."

* * *

><p>"Alright kids, have a good time." Squirrelflight said in a sing-song voice as she drove away, leaving her three kids in front of the school. The gymnasium was a shining beacon in the dead of night.<p>

"I hate both of you." Jayfeather said, his arms crossed.

"Yeah we know." Hollyleaf said. "Let's get going already!" She skipped off in the direction of the gym.

"Come on sour puss," Lionblaze said, dragging his brother along. "If you hate it that much, you can just sit in a dark corner until mom comes back." Jayfeather let himself be pulled into the gym, knowing he didn't stand a chance against his brother. The moment he set foot in the gym his senses were bombarded with loud music and sweaty students. He resisted the urge to cover his ears with his paws.

"Well aren't you frightening, captain." A familiar voice said through the music. Jayfeather could tell it was Cinderheart's voice.

"Thanks." Lionblaze replied. "I like your costume too."

"Oh Jayfeather, I love your costume too."

"Wish I could say the same." Jayfeather replied.

"I'm in an angel costume if that helps you." Cinderheart said cheerfully, still immune to Jayfeather's foul mood.

"The wings are a nice touch." Lionblaze said.

"T-Thanks. I like the fangs."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. He didn't have to have eyesight to see that Cinderheart was blushing. How dense was his brother? "Well, I'm going take your advice Blaze, and go sit in a corner for a while." Jayfeather dashed off before anyone could catch him, and smelled his way over to the snack table.

He was only a few steps away when another body ran into him. "Watch where you're going!" A tom hissed. "Oh hey, I know who you are." His hiss became a sneer. Jayfeather could tell from the smell the tom was from RiverClan. This was going on heck of a conversation.

"Yeah, excuse me." Jayfeather pushed past the tom, trying to miss out on the conversation.

"But I want to apologize." The tom stepped in front of Jayfeather, blocking him. "Here, have a drink." Jayfeather waited for something to happen. "Oh that's right, you can't see." He laughed.

"Why don't you pick on someone else?" Jayfeather's ears perked. That was Willowshine's voice.

"Oh look, it's his little girlfriend." The tom left Jayfeather and put his arm around Willowshine. "So what's your costume supposed to be? You don't even look scary?"

Willowshine took the tom's arm off from around her. Willowshine walked over to Jayfeather and then looked back at the tom. "If I wanted to be scary, I would have worn a picture of your face."

Jayfeather smiled as the tom was struck speechless. "Come one Jayfeather," Willowshine pulled Jayfeather back to the center of the gym. "I think you owe me a dance now."

"But I can't dance!" Jayfeather said as he fruitlessly tried to get out of the dance.

* * *

><p>Lionblaze watched Jayfeather walk off and then turned back to Cinderheart. "Well," He said to Cinderheart. "Now what?"<p>

"Well, it is a party. So, um, how about…a dance?"

Lionblaze's heartbeat sped up and his vampire outfit felt suddenly hot, heavy, and stuffy. It was just like that time after they beat The Typhoons. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead a voice from behind him spoke up. "Hey captain, Cinderheart!"

Both of the young warriors jumped as Birchfall and Mousewhisker appeared behind him. "How's it going captain? Not seducing our star player are you?" Mousewhisker laughed. He was wrapped up in toilet paper in an attempt to be a mummy.

"O-Of course not!" Lionblaze said. "We were just-"

"Flirting?" Birchfall offered with a grin. Birchfall was wearing a butler outfit, complete with the white gloves and slicked back hair.

"Why don't you go flirt with Whitewing?" Lionblaze snapped out of embarrassment.

Now it was Birchfall's turn to blush. "Well, I, you know-"

Mousewhisker was trying his best not to laugh at his friend as he tried to come up with a conversation changer. Lucky for him, the DJ spoke up.

"Okay all you young warriors." The DJ said through his speakers. "Let's slow things down a bit. Alright guys now grab a special cat and slow down with her." A quiet song that Cinderheart recognized as _You Raised Me Up _started playing_._ Everyone either paired up or moved to a separate side of the gym away from the opposite sex.

"Hey Birchfall, there's Whitewing." Mousewhisker pointed out the white she-cat dressed up as one of the Powerpuff Kittens. "Man, go ask her to dance."

"W-Well I don't know."

"Come on, let's go." Mousewhisker pulled Birchfall away and over to where the girls were all standing. Lionblaze and Cinderheart watched as Birchfall stumbled over his dance request. However, it must have worked because Whitewing nodded and followed him out into the center of the dance floor.

"I think it worked." Cinderheart commented. "So, umm…" Cinderheart smoothed some wrinkles down on her angel costume. "About that dance…"

Lionblaze's heart resumed it quick heartbeat from earlier. "S-Sure, I don't mind."

Cinderheart did her best to hide her embarrassment from Lionblaze. It was a few seconds before she spoke up again. "So are we going to dance? Or just stand here?"

Lionblaze blinked, and then exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry Cinderheart…" Lionblaze took Cinderheart's paw and lead her into the middle of the dance floor. He faced Cinderheart with his heart in his chest, only just realizing that he had no idea how to dance. As quickly and discreetly as possible, Lionblaze looked to see how other people were dancing.

He didn't like what he saw at first. Most couples were pressed up against each other, just rocking back and forth to the song. Something inside him felt that doing that with Cinderheart would be…well, too awkward. Instead he place one of his paws on her hip and took her paw with his other.

He tried to dance, and to put it in a nice way, murdered it. Cinderheart stopped him, letting go of his hand. "You don't know how to slow dance, do you?"

"Not a clue." Lionblaze admitted, making Cinderheart start laughing. "I'm more of a sports guy."

"Good, cus I'm more of a sports girl." She said, still laughing.

"Then why'd you even ask me to dance?"

Cinderheart stopped laughing and looked down. "Well, captain, cus-"

A loud crash, complete with the record scratch from the DJ, interrupted Cinderheart. Everyone in the gym looked over to the snack bar to see Halloween decorations come tumbling down, destroying them and the food. She-cats started screaming and everyone back away from the destruction. When the dust settled, Hollyleaf and Berrynose were standing there, a guilty look on their faces.

"Um, hey guys." Hollyleaf fake laughed.

* * *

><p>When Hollyleaf first entered the gym, she was struck silent. It looked absolutely horrifying, and she loved it. The walls were covered in fake cobwebs and giant spiders, ghost's hung from the ceiling, and the snack bar was surrounded by an amazing assortment of fake gargoyles, werecats, and tombstones. The lights were even covered with orange, purple, and black tissue paper to change the light. I really felt like a Halloween night. However, Hollyleaf was looking for something else. A handsome tom dressed in a Supercat costume.<p>

Hollyleaf started prowling through the crowd, searching high and low for Berrynose. What she found she didn't like; Berrynose was chatting with Poppyfrost and Honeyfern over by the snack table. She didn't mind Poppyfrost, it was just her little deal with Honeyfern that worried her. However, Berrynose spotted her and Hollyleaf's worry dissipated with the look he gave her. Hollyleaf walked up to him and quickly kissed Berrynose. "I never Wonder Cat would look so good." Berrynose smiled.

"And I never though Supercat could be so handsome."

Poppyfrost made a gagging noise. "I you excuse me, I have to go throw up now."

"I'll join you." Honeyfern offered. They both turned to leave.

"Oh don't go." Hollyleaf said, "I'll keep the mushy crap to minimum, okay? I just wanna spend a night with my girlfriends, considering you're the only two without dates."

"No we aren't. Whitewing and Cinderheart showed up alone." Poppyfrost interjected.

"Don't mean they're leaving alone." Hollyleaf purred, as the song _You Raise Me Up_ started playing. "I think my brother and Birchfall have that covered. See?" Honeyfern and Poppyfrost looked to where Hollyleaf was pointing.

"Well now I'm depressed." Poppyfrost sighed. "All the good toms are taken now."

"Oh there are still plenty of good toms left."

"Who? It's obvious to everyone but Lionblaze and Cinderheart that the basketball captain is taken, Jayfeather's out of the question, you've got Berrynose, Whitewing looks like she'll be hooking up with Birchfall any moment, and Mousewhisker…" Poppyfrost faded off and watched the tom. He was currently stumbling around the dance floor trying to act like a zombie while interrupting dancing couples.

"Still acts like he's in middle school?" Honeyfern said.

"Exactly."

Hollyleaf crossed her arms. "Fine, have it your way. That just means I get Berrynose all to myself."

Honeyfern said nothing but quickly walked away, followed by her sister. Hollyleaf turned back to her Super Cat. "So, wanna dance?"

Berrynose shrugged. "Not really." He walked up to her until he was only a few inches from her face. "Do you wanna know what I really want to do?"

Hollyleaf got chills down her spine as he whispered that into her ear. "S-Sure." She mewed quietly.

"This…" Berrynose cupped a cheek in his paw and pulled Hollyleaf in for a kiss. Hollyleaf returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer. Berrynose's first mistake was thinking that the tombstone he was leaning on was made of rock.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they kicked us out." Hollyleaf said crossly. "And our parents don't expect us home for another two hours."<p>

"To be fair, you did ruin the party for everyone else." Lionblaze pointed out. After the collapse of the decorations, most of the ThunderClan students rushed over to see if Hollyleaf and Berrynose were alright. Unfortunately for them, the supervisor of the event, Blackstar, also came. Upon seeing the wreck and all the ThunderClan students, he kicked every single ThunderClan student out of the gym without a question. Now they were all sitting on some benches just outside of the school gate.

"I still can't believe none of us have our cell phones." Poppyfrost mewed. "I mean are we teenagers or what?"

"So now what do we do?" Jayfeather complained. "Just sit out in the cold for a few hours?"

"We could go trick or treating." Honeyfern suggested.

"Trick or treating? We're too old for that stupid."

"Hey, she's not stupid!" Berrynose said, sticking up for his friend. A touch of envy coursed through Hollyleaf.

"Don't get your tail in a bunch." Jayfeather sighed. "It's just an expression stupid."

"I've got an idea." Cinderheart spoke up, trying to stop the two toms before they started swinging fists at each other. "I know this restaurant that serves really good ice cream. They're staying open late for tonight and it's only a few blocks away. But we'd have to cut through some alleys."

The group thought it over. "I don't know." Hollyleaf mused. "What if we get jumped?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you!" Berrynose boasted.

Mousewhisker and Poppyfrost both fake gagged.

"But Hollyleaf's right." Whitewing put in. "Dad always told me to stay away from the alleyways. He said that's where the cat's calling themselves BloodClan attacked him and Firestar when they were still in school."

"Please, that was ages ago." Mousewhisker said. "I thought they all got arrest or something."

"Yeah, for killing a teacher." Honeyfern said. "That's how Whitestorm died, remember? He tried to get between Firestar and Graystripe and the BloodClan cats."

Lionblaze scratched his head. "Wow, I never thought that this city could be such a dangerous place."

"It shouldn't be that dangerous." Cinderheart protested. "I take the route all the time."

"Yeah but that's during the day when no one's willing to risk anything." Berrynose mewed. "But seriously, how far is this place again and how many alleyways are we talking?"

"It's only two alleys. Only about ten blocks."

Mousewhisker stood up and stretched. "Well I don't know about you guys, but ice cream sounds pretty good right about now." His stomach growled and he blushed slightly. "Plus I didn't get to eat anything. I thought I'd be eating here."

"Don't forget me." Cinderheart stood up too, "You don't even know where it is."

"Then you'll need me too." Lionblaze said, "You'll need more than Mousewhisker if you run into any thugs."

"Gee, thanks captain." Mousewhisker said sarcastically. The rest of the ThunderClan students laughed and stood up.

"So you're all going I take it?" Jayfeather asked, still the only one sitting.

"Yeah, why not?" Lionblaze asked.

"Oh just wondering what would happen if you left a poor, defenseless, blind, frail, small,-"

"Oh you're coming too." Lionblaze said, grabbing his brothers hand and pulling him up. Only then he just realized how much bigger he was than Jayfeather. Compared to Lionblaze, Jayfeather looked like a 'paw' from middle school. "And I'm sure you would have been safe. Your big whinny mouth could scare off the ugliest dog in history."

"Alright!" Mousewhisker yelled for no apparent reason. "And here we go!" Mousewhisker started off heading west.

"Hey Mousewhisker, it's the other way." Cinderheart said giggling.

Mousewhisker stopped, turned around, and proceed ahead of the group. "I knew that."

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's just through this last ally and across the street." Cinderheart led the way in, followed by Lionblaze and Jayfeather. "I knew you guys were overreacting."<p>

"Whatever," Poppyfrost said, "Let's just get going. Alleys gives me the creeps."

"Everything gives you the creeps." Berrynose laughed.

Poppyfrost was about to object, but she ran into Jayfeather. "Ow, Jayfeather, what's-"

"Guys, go back." He said. Jayfeather's fur was starting to stick up. A chill ran down the spines of everyone there when they saw three large, tall cats walk into the ally. One of them was carrying a bat.

"Now!" Lionblaze yelled. Everyone turned but was greeted by two more cats. All five of the cats were dressed in ragged clothing and obviously hadn't used soap for years.

"What's the hurry?" The biggest of the three that they first saw spoke. His speech was slurred and alcohol was on his breath. "We just want to play a trick. I mean isn't that what _trick _or treat's about?" The others, obviously the first guy's underlines laughed. "Why don't I introduce myself? Name's Scar. And who is the pretty little angel?"

Lionblaze moved instantly, putting himself between Scar and Cinderheart. "Just ignore them." He whispered to her.

"Hey, the boss asked you a question." The guy on the right of Scar said. "If you don't let the little lady answer, we'll have to _remove_ you." He laughed.

"Take you best shot, mouse breath." Lionblaze taunted.

"Don't encourage them!" Jayfeather hissed.

Scar laughed. He looked amused. "Look boys, the vampire's got some backbone. I respect that kid, but," The amused looked vanished. "it's been too long since I've felt a she-cat's touch. Now why don't you get out of the way?"

"Make me." Lionblaze hissed. By now all the she-cat's and Jayfeather had moved to between the guys; Birchfall and Lionblaze on one side, Berrynose and Mousewhisker on the other . However, it didn't look good. Four high school toms against five drunken adults.

"How dare you speak to the boss like that!" The one with the bat yelled. He came in swinging, but he was so drunk Lionblaze easily dodged it. Birchfall wasn't as lucky. The other guy must not have been as drunk because his fist connected with Birchfall's gut. Birchfall gasped and staggered backwards.

Scar moved in for his prize, dodging past Lionblaze and heading for the group of she-cats. Jayfeather's tail puffed up to twice its size. "Back off if you know what's good for you." He hissed.

Scar laughed. "You blind or something? There's no way you could even scratch me."

"Berrynose, look out!" Hollyleaf yelled, obviously not paying attention to Scar.

Lionblaze wanted to rush back and nail Scar right where it would hurt, but he noticed the bat guy had turned his attention on the still staggering Birchfall. Sorting his priorities quickly, Lionblaze ran for Birchfall and pushed him out of the way. Lionblaze was just able to raise his arms above his head as the bat came down with a sickening crack.

Lionblaze yelled in pain and his left arm fell to his side. The pain was overwhelming, his vision blurred and he was forced to one knee.

"Heh, serves you right." Bat guy raised his weapon over his head. "This ought to shut you up."

"Captain!" Cinderheart yelled.

"Drop the bat or I put a bullet in your skull!"Relief washed over the ThunderClan cats when they saw the two police officers standing on either end of the ally. "The rest of you on the ground, now!"

"You got luck brat." Bat guy hissed, putting the bat down slowly. The two officers started to hand cuff the men and Cinderheart and Jayfeather rushed over to Lionblaze.

"Are you alright Blaze?" Jayfeather asked.

"Y-Yeah." Lionblaze yelled. "I'll be fine."

"You're crazy!" Cinderheart exclaimed. "I could hear your bone break from where I was standing! You need to get to a hospital now!"

"Lionblaze, Jayfeather, is that you?" The two toms looked at the first police officer, now getting a good look at his face.

"Ashfur?" Lionblaze exclaimed.

"Yeah, we heard some yelling and ran over here as fast as we could." Ashfur smiled. "But what about you, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lionblaze said. "See?" He tried moving his arm but only managed a twitch and a cry of pain.

"No you're not." Ashfur objected. "Hey Ratscar, can you handle the rest of these guys? I need to take this one to the hospital."

"They shouldn't be a problem." The other officer replied. "I'll just pop a round or two in them if they try anything."

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you thinking?" Squirrelflight yelled. She was past the stage of worry, now that Lionblaze was in a cast, and was now in full blown anger.<p>

"I told you, if I didn't do anything Birchfall would have been hurt badly."

"Then why did you even leave the school!"

"Blackstar kicked us out and we-"

Squirrelflight whirled on her son. "And why did you get kicked out?"

"Um, that was my fault." Hollyleaf said hesitantly. Squirrelflight faced her daughter and Hollyleaf continued. "You see, I accidently destroyed a few decorations and the snack table. Everyone else came to see if I was alright and Blackstar blamed the ThunderClan students and kicked us out."

Squirrelflight looked like she was about to explode. Luckily, Brambleclaw was there to stop that. "Squirrel, the important thing is that they're all okay. And that was a very brave thing you did Lionblaze."

Lionblaze sighed and looked at him arm resting in the sling. "Yeah well that bravery cost me two months of no basketball."

Squirrelflight seemed to relax a bit. "I guess your father is right, but you're all grounded for a month!"

All three cats groaned. "But-" They started.

"And if I hear anything out of any of you, I'm going to add another month onto that."

* * *

><p>Kaith: Happy Halloween! How will the other ThunderClan cat's parents react to this? Check in next time for the answer!<p>

Please review!


	7. Basketball Love and Dodgeball Hurts

Kaith: Oh gezze, I'm so sorry about not updating this fic (which is why I'm putting this chapter up at 1 in the morning). I've just had so much school stuff to do and I have all my other fics I keep get inspiration boosts for. But there should be two or three more chapters of this story coming soon since I am now officially on winter break!

**Rain's Song: **I liked your review, it boosted my ego just a tiny bit =D And you can't expect me to write a new chapter every day. I'm also working on like five other stories as well as schoolwork.

**Plasmafang: **Yay new reviewer! Thanks for the review and it is spelt Halloween.

**Spottedstream:** 'nother new reviewer!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Basketball Love and Dodgeball Hurts<strong>

The bell rang, dismissing the ThunderClan students from the long and boring lecture Mousefur had just given them about the importance of fractions in everyday life. Lionblaze and the rest of the ThunderClan basketball team all dashed out the door, eager to start practice and stretch their aching muscles.

"Ah!" Berrynose yowled, practically ripping his fur out. "Why are all the teachers still giving us so much homework? Our social lives have been murdered. Brutally murdered."

"It's to keep us off the streets." Mousewhisker sighed. "They don't want a repeat of what happened on Halloween."

"But still!" Berrynose protested, "I have a five page essay to do on the history of catnip abuse for Leafpool's class, three grammar sheets to finish for Brackenfur's class, lab reports for both Brightheart and Sandstorm's classes, five hundred stupid math problems for Mousefur, and I haven't even thought about what I'm going to do for my final woodshop project."

"Try making a birdhouse." Birchfall suggested.

"Hold on," Cinderheart said as the group turned into the gym, "I thought Mousefur only assigned us one hundred problems for tonight."

"She did." Lionblaze said, dropping his bag onto the bleachers. His arm was still in a cast so he just stood on the sidelines drilling the rest of the team in what they needed to do. "Berrynose is just too busy drooling over my sister to do anything for the last week."

The rest of the team laughed while Berrynose rolled his eyes. Everyone headed for the locker rooms to change, save Cinderheart who hung back. She waited for the rest of the team to disappear before saying anything. "So," She started, "How's your arm doing, captain?"

"Great!" Lionblaze exclaimed. "Leafpool said if I don't try to do anything with it, I should be able to take it out of the sling next week."

"That's great." Cinderheart said without much enthusiasm. She shifted her backpack nervously on her shoulder. Lionblaze noticed her uneasiness.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

Cinderheart looked down. "Well it's just…every time I see your arm I…" Cinderheart's eyes watered and a tear broke free.

Lionblaze was surprised but stepped forward, reaching out with his good paw to wipe the tear away. "Cinderheart, you don't blame yourself...do you?"

Cinderheart looked back up, directly into Lionblaze's eyes. "But you got hurt protecting us. If I hadn't suggested that shortcut you-"

Lionblaze put his paw over Cinderheart's mouth. "Cinder, shut up. I got hurt protecting my friends. Isn't that what they're trying to teach us?"

Cinderheart was blushing when he brought his paw down. "I…I guess you're right." Cinderheart looked away then back at Lionblaze shyly. "And did you just call me Cinder, captain?"

Now it was Lionblaze's turn to blush. He rubbed the back of his head embarrassingly. "Oh, I guess it just slipped out. Sorry."

Cinderheart shook her head, still blushing. "It's okay, I don't really mind, captain."

Lionblaze's heart leapt into his throat. He felt happy as the butterflies danced around in his stomach. "Well," He said stepping closer. "If I'm going to be calling you Cinder," Both of them blushed a bit more, "you've got to stop calling me captain."

Cinderheart stepped a little closer. "Well how about Blaze?"

Lionblaze smirked. "Sorry, but that's reserved for Jayfeather only."

The two were only inches away now. Both could feel the other's breath on their faces. And it felt right as they moved towards each other.

* * *

><p>Hollyleaf pretty much just died in her seat when the bell rang, as opposed to the basketball team that bolted out of the hell that was mathematics. "Who's the devil that created this stuff?" She said to no one in particular.<p>

Whitewing, sitting next to Hollyleaf, sighed and looked out the window. Rain pelted down like cats and dogs. "And this rain isn't helping the hellish mood either." She said. "I mean who's ever heard of rain in December? It's already Christmas next week!"

"Well there's no way we're getting home in this." Poppyfrost said, throwing a bag over her shoulder. "We're stuck here with nothing to do."

"We could always go watch the basketball team practice." Honeyfern suggested.

Whitewing laughed. "What, go watch a ton of hot boys fight over a ball in little clothing?"

All the she-cat's looked at each other. "Let's go." They all said simultaneously. They walked quickly, until Hollyleaf stopped them all. Her ears were angled up and pointing towards the gym door.

"Listen!" She hissed quietly. All the she-cats almost stopped breathing as they heard what was going on.

"…you call me Cinder, captain?" Cinderheart's voice said.

"Oh, I guess it just slipped out. Sorry."

"Did you hear that?" Hollyleaf hissed excitedly.

"She's going to confess!" Poppyfrost squealed excitedly.

The she-cat's all peeked around the door as far as they dared. Lionblaze and Cinderheart were inching closer together as their conversation went on. They all whispered excitedly to each other, all speculating on what was going to happen.

"Hey, where's captain?" said a rather loud voice.

"He's in there! Are you blind?" Hollyleaf hissed.

"Great! Let's go Icepaw." Foxpaw said walking past the she-cat's with his sister. Just as Lionblaze and Cinderheart were almost together, Foxpaw walked into the gym. He opened his mouth to yell hello to Lionblaze, when Hollyleaf and the rest of her friends watching realized what was about to happen.

"NO!" They all screamed, jumped at Foxpaw. Foxpaw screamed like a little kit as he was crushed by all the she-cats. The locker room door burst open with the ThunderClan basketball team tumbling out; the team apparently had the same idea as Hollyleaf and the other she-cats. Meanwhile, Lionblaze and Cinderheart jumped to other sides of the gym, their fur puffed up to two their original size.

"You idiot!" Hollyleaf hissed at the apprentice. "They were about to kiss! Three more seconds and they would have been on a one-way ticket to make-out land and then popping out kittens like a loose gumball machine pops out –"

But Hollyleaf never got a chance to finish her sentence. Cinderheart, who had turned so red it looked like her fur changed color, had produced a basketball out of thin air and nailed Hollyleaf in the face with it. "We were not!" She protested. Before Lionblaze could object, or even say a single word for that matter, Cinderheart turned and quickly ran into the girl's locker room.

Lionblaze turned to his team, his fur still sticking up, both from embarrassment and anger. "What are you looking at? Twenty laps around the school, as a warm up."

"But if it was raining any harder," Berrynose protested, "we'd find cats falling from the sky."

"Now!" Lionblaze growled, his eyes turning red.

There was no objecting as the team ran out of the gym. Foxpaw trotted nervously over to his captain, a small she-cat following him. "Sorry, captain." Foxpaw apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "I didn't realize what was happening. But I did you a favor."

Lionblaze raised an annoyed eyebrow. "How so?"

"Kittens are too annoying for their own good." Foxpaw smiled. Lionblaze brought his furry paw to his forehead. The apprentice was too innocent for his own good. "Anyways," The apprentice continued. "I wanted you to meet someone who was interested in joining the basketball team."

Lionblaze brought his gaze to the small white she-cat that was half hiding behind Foxpaw. "She's kinda shy." Foxpaw continued, "But she's really good, I promise!"

"Um…so…can I…." Icepaw stumbled over her words, looking up at Lionblaze, then towards the ground, and back up at Lionblaze.

"Let's see how she plays first." Lionblaze said. "You two can go get changed, then warm up while you wait for the rest of the team to get back."

"Okay!" Foxpaw said excitedly.

"…" Icepaw nodded shyly and walked towards the locker rooms with her brother.

Lionblaze watched them, and when they had disappeared from sight, he spoke. "Now, for all of you, annoying, interfering, stupid, love-struck she-cats." Hollyleaf, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Whitewing, and Hazeltail all flinched as the angry tom turned on them. Lionblaze stalked over to his sister until he was right in her face. "You," he said jabbing a finger into her face, "owe me. Big time."

"W-Well," Hollyleaf gulped. "What do you want us to do?"

"You're all going to help us train."

* * *

><p>When the team came back in, soaked to the bone from the rain, they were surprised to find the rest of their class, along with Foxpaw and a small white she-cat, warming up. All of them were wearing team uniforms.<p>

Berrynose shook himself dry. "What are they doing here?" He asked.

"They're going to help you train." Lionblaze answered. "And we're testing a new player. Foxpaw's sister, Icepaw."

The small she-cat blushed. "H-Hello…" She muttered quietly.

Meanwhile, Mousewhisker was looking around the gym. "Where are the basketballs?" He asked.

"I never said we were using basketballs." Lionblaze smiled. Behind him sat a large duffel bag, stuffed to capacity. "Berrynose and Birchfall can be captains."

"For what?" Birchfall asked.

Lionblaze smiled and opened of the duffel bag. Bright red rubber balls tumbled out onto the gym floor. "Dodgeball."

"How's dodgeball supposed to help us train?" Mousewhisker asked.

"We aren't playing regular dodgeball." Lionblaze went on, picking up one of the balls. "You can still throw the ball and get someone out like usual, and catching a ball still brings a teammate back into the game. Since we have so few players, if someone else catches your ball you're not out."

"Okay, that's not too different." Berrynose commented. "I pick Hollyleaf."

"I'm not done yet." Lionblaze glared at Berrynose and his sister as she pranced over to Berrynose and threw her arms around him. "We're going to be playing with the basketball hops as well. At any time you can cross the center line and try to dunk your ball. If you do it while dodging the rest of the opposing team, you free everyone who's out. However, if you're hit while across the line it takes two ball catches to bring yourself back in."

"What's the reward for the winning team?" Poppyfrost asked.

Lionblaze thought, and then smiled. "The winning team doesn't have to do super cool-downs."

Every one of the basketball team flinched. "What are those?" Hollyleaf asked her boyfriend.

Berrynose explained. "Fifty sit-ups followed by fifty push-ups. Repeat, do ten sprinting laps around the gym, and then finish with twenty-five sit-ups and push-ups. If you pause for even a second you have to start over."

The she-cats all shuttered and Hollyleaf glared at her brother. "Why such a cruel punishment?"

"Think of it as motivation." Lionblaze smiled. "Okay Birchfall, you pick your first player."

Birchfall turned to the crowd of players and opened his mouth, but then closed it again. It was obvious to everyone that he was struggling to choose between Whitewing and Mousewhisker. He could have a great team picking Mousewhisker but he also wanted to be like Berrynose and pick a girl first. Especially a girl he had yet to confess his feeling to.

"Whitewing." He eventually said after what seemed like four seasons.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather sat in Leafpool's classroom listening to the rain crash against the building. <em>Who's heard of rain in December?<em> Jayfeather thought irritably as the tom absentmindedly crushed some leaves and berries together for Leafpool. _I'd rather be out in the snow._

_You like snow too?_ Jay feather jumped. Not because of the strange voice that was suddenly in his head, but because of what he was seeing. Yes, he was _seeing_. It wasn't like when he dreamed, he could actually see the classroom around him, the crushed medicine under his paws, and the rain that was pounding against the windows. As he was looking around, dumbfounded, a bright flash of light came from outside.

Jayfeather turned and saw snow falling outside where it had been raining only seconds ago. The tom rushed over to the window and looked outside. Snow was piled high everywhere, not a blemish anywhere on it. Then, coming out of seemingly nowhere, a she-cat appeared in the middle of the snowy grounds. Her fur was a white, only a little darker than the snow around her. It was hard to make out what she was wearing. Her clothes seemed to shimmer and change, like she was wearing a ghost.

Jayfeather found himself running out of the building, which was surprisingly empty. Pushing the doors open, Jayfeather found the white she-cat was still there. She was still there, leaning down to draw in the snow with her paw. Jayfeather walked over to her slowly, the snow crunching quietly under his feet. He reached the she-cat and she didn't turn around. She was still drawing in the snow.

"Remember when we used to always play in the snow?" The she-cat asked. "We used to draw things like this all the time." Jayfeather looked down at the snow drawing. It was a crescent moon and a bird's feather.

Jayfeather didn't say anything, he just stared at the drawing. It seemed…familiar.

The she cat turned and Jayfeather almost jumped. Her face was just like her clothes, ghostlike and hard do make out. "You do remember, don't you?" She asked.

Jayfeather shook his head, still slightly stunned.

The she-cat giggled. "Okay I'll tell you then. But just this once. It's –"

"Jayfeather!"

The darkness snapped back at Leafpool's voice. Jayfeather sat up quickly, a leaf stuck to his face. "Are you alright?" Leafpool asked, rushing over to the medicine cat trainee. "When I saw you with your head down I thought you had passed out."

"I was…sleeping." Jayfeather said, only half believing his own words. The dream felt so real it was like it actually happened.

"Well sleep at home." Leafpool scolded. "You almost gave me a heart attack. By the way, you have a visitor."

A familiar scent wafted into Jayfeather's nostrils. "Hey Jayfeather." Willowshine said.

"Hi." Jayfeather muttered, his mind still half-lingering on the dream.

"Um, I got something for you." Willowshine said shyly.

"What?" Jayfeather snapped back, now completely forgetting about the dream.

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow to visit my grandparents, and they live pretty far away. I'm not sure we'll even make it back in time for Christmas, so I got you this." Willowshine held something out.

Jayfeather reached out with his hands and grabbed hold of the object. He felt it with his paws and blinked. "A book? But you know I'm blind, right?"

"Yeah, open it." Willowshine said excitedly.

Jayfeather sighed and opened the book, he looked down and said. "There once was a silly she-cat who gave a book to her blind friend as a horrible joke."

Willowshine giggled. "No, you have to read it like this." Willowshine grabbed Jayfeather's paw and ran it over the page. Jayfeather was surprised to feel bumps.

"It…it's in braille." Jayfeather said surprised.

"Yep." Willowshine said smiling. "I hope you like it. It's one of my favorite books and I thought you could use a book to distract you from your boredom every once in a while."

"I have other things to do too!" Jayfeather snapped, slightly irritated.

Willowshine giggled, used to his short temper. "Okay, list one thing you like to do in your free time." She teased.

Jayfeather opened his mouth, then blinked, a bit stunned and then closed his mouth. "Wow, how did that happen?" He mumbled.

Willowshine laughed again. "Well I hope you like the book. I'll see you after Christmas!" She said excitedly then ran out the door. Jayfeather turned his head back down to the book and ran his fingers over the book and smiled.

"Well someone seems happy." Leafpool said from the other side of the room.

Jayfeather jumped almost ten feet. He had forgotten that Leafpool was in the room. Willowshine seemed to do that to him. Whenever she was with him, she was the only thing his senses focused on. Jayfeather didn't say anything to Leafpool, but just stuffed the book into his bag.

"Where are you going?" Leafpool inquired.

"To see what Lionblaze is doing." Jayfeather slug his backpack over his shoulder and started for the door.

"Be careful around her."

Jayfeather stopped in the doorway. "What do you mean?" He asked in a quiet voice, not turning around.

"You're both medicine cat trainees. Neither of you are allowed to take a mate."

"I know that!" Jayfeather snapped, "She's just a friend."

"Once you fall in love," Leafpool continued, "it's not an easy thing to fall out of love with that person."

"What would you know?" Jayfeather hissed with annoyance. With that he stomped out of the room.

Leafpool sighed and walked over to the window. Her eyes fell on a black furred tom who opened an umbrella while walking out of the WindClan building. "More than you think…"

* * *

><p>Eventually the teams were decided to be Berrynose, Hollyleaf, Mousewhisker, Honeyfern, and Hazeltail against Birchfall, Whitewing, Foxpaw, Poppyfrost, Cinderheart, and Icepaw. Both teams were on opposite sides of the gym, their paws pressed against the walls behind them. Ten dodgeballs were lined up in the middle of the gym with Lionblaze standing just out of bounds and in line with the dodgeballs. A whistle was in his mouth.<p>

The shrill sound of the whistle set both teams off. They raced for the center line knowing that whoever reached the balls last would be in a heap of trouble. The team that reached first was team Berrynose. Birchfall and his team skidded to a halt as Berrynose and his team raised the balls and locked-on.

"This will be fast." Berrynose smirked.

"Scatter!" Birchfall yelled.

Berrynose and his team threw. A red ball connected with nearly everyone on Birchfall's team (including Cinderheart, much to Lionblaze's dismay) and only Icepaw was left standing. Berrynose and his team roared with excitement as the defeated walked with their tails dragging over to Lionblaze.

Only Foxpaw seemed to still be happy. "Show them what you're made of Icepaw!" He yelled.

Icepaw looked at her brother and nodded. She picked up a red ball, looked at Lionblaze and blushed, then did something unexpected. She blinked again and it was like her eyes cleared. They became more...focused. She ran quickly around Berrynose's team, dribbling the dodgeball as she went.

"Block her!" Hollyleaf shouted, remembering what would happen if the she dunked the ball. Berrynose answered the call, jumping in front of her right before she reached the hoop. It was easy to see where this was going. Berrynose was at least twice the size of Icepaw and the small she-cat didn't stand a chance.

But, that's not what happened.

Like a frog the white she-cat jumped, easily reaching above Berrynose, then used to cream colored tom's shoulders as springboard to propel herself the rest of the way up to the hoop.

Jaw's hit the floor as Icepaw blushed and quickly walked back to the other side of the gym. Even the mighty Lionblaze was at a loss for words. He turned to Foxpaw, who was grinning at his sister.

"I call her the silent devil." The apprentice giggled.

* * *

><p>From that point on, the game was pretty even. To Lionblaze's surprise, even Jayfeather walked into the gym. Now the entire ThunderClan warriors class was here. Whenever someone got out, they would almost immediately get back in. Hollyleaf had just been nailed by a ball thrown by Cinderheart and only a few seconds later Berrynose caught a ball thrown by Poppyfrost. "Holly, you're back in!" He yelled and then threw the ball back, hitting Mousewhisker in the gut. Hollyleaf ran back over to her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek as a thank you.<p>

"You've got to get more into the game." Berrynose said to her.

"Sports were never my strongsuit." Hollyleaf commented. "Ouch!" She cried out as Cinderheart hit her with yet another ball. Hollyleaf spun and yelled at her brother. "Lionblaze, tell your girlfriend to stop smashing me with dodgeballs!"

Lionblaze and Cinderheart both blushed but tried not to show any embarrassment. "Sorry I wasn't looking. Didn't see who got you out." Lionblaze remarked. "Did you see Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather smiled. "Not a thing."

"Ha, ha." Hollyleaf said sarcastically as she walked over to her brothers to wait to get back in. She crossed her arms and watched the game. Honeyfern was doing surprising well. In gym class she almost never showed any talent. Then Hollyleaf noticed why. Honeyfern was earning the respect of Berrynose. While she was sitting here on the sidelines, Berrynose was praising every one of Honeyfern's throws that got someone else out. Something ticked inside of Hollyleaf. Even though the two had made an 'all's fair in love and war' pact, she still didn't like that fact that Honeyfern was winning her boyfriend's attention.

When Berrynose was finally done praising Honeyfern, he found the time to catch a ball. "Hollyleaf, you're back in!" He called, not noticing he called her by her full name. Lionblaze however did notice and glanced warily at his sister. She had an expression on that could kill a bird with a single glance. Whatever was going to happen, Lionblaze was glad to not be a part of it.

* * *

><p>Thanks to a rivalry that had sprung up between Hollyleaf and Honeyfern, their team ended up losing. They were forced to do the dreaded super-cool downs. After, hell as described by Hollyleaf, everyone was finally able to get home without getting drenched. The rain had stopped, leaving the outside air feeling mucky and uncomfortable.<p>

There were only two students who remained at the empty school. Berrynose and Honeyfern. They were both waiting for rides to show up as they just talked in the entrance of the school.

"So do you have any idea on what you're going to do for woodshop?" Berrynose asked.

Honeyfern shook her head. "I'm stumped. Plus there's the fact that anything I touch just turns into a pile of sawdust."

Berrynose purred with amusement. "I might not know what I'm going to do, but I could give you some pointers."

Honeyfern smiled. "Thanks. So what do you think is going to happen between Cinderheart and Lionblaze?"

"They're both too easily embarrassed. It's gonna be hard for them to get together."

"Yeah, it was kinda obvious the way they were acting after dodgeball."

"Speaking of, I never knew you had so much talent at dodgeball!" Berrynose commented yet again.

Honeyfern blushed. "It's nothing. I'm sure it was all just dumb luck."

"No, I'm serious!" The tom said excitedly. "If you joined the basketball team I'm sure you'd be just as good as Cinderheart in no time!"

Honeyfern blushed harder. "Thanks…" She mumbled. Silence filled the air between the two for several seconds before Honeyfern spoke again. "I missed this." She said.

Berrynose raised an eyebrow. "Missed what?"

"Us being able to talk like this." Honeyfern looked down, slightly embarrassed. "Ever since you and Hollyleaf started dating we haven't been able to talk a lot."

Berrynose felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Oh, sorry. I guess I've just been busy with everything that's been going on." Berrynose thought for a moment. "Oh, I know! How about as an apology, we go see a movie this weekend?"

Honeyfern looked up. "Like…a date? Won't Hollyleaf get angry you're going on a date with another girl?" She asked, despite the fact that her insides were screaming at her to shut up and just accept the invitation.

"Oh, hadn't thought of that…" Berrynose admitted. A car pulled up out front and Honeyfern recognized her parents were ready for her. "But I'm sure she won't mind." Berrynose continued. "We're just two friends going to see a movie, right?"

Honeyfern didn't answer. "How about I just give you something else to think about until then?" She walked over to the tom and pecked him on the cheek. Berrynose's head was still spinning with confusion and embarrassment as he started his walk home, almost an hour later.

* * *

><p>Kaith: Sorry again for forgetting about this story for a while. I intend to put up the last two original chapters by Stealthclaw soon, after I tweak them a bit, and then the story will go on a break again. Sorry, but I've only thought a tiny bit about where the story will go after Christmas break so I need to crack down and work on that!<p> 


	8. Movies, Vacation, and Tears

Kaith: I'm back, quicker than before! This chapter is one that was originally written by Stealthclaw, just tweaked and a ton of stuff added to fit my version.

**Spottedstream: **Haha, your review this time was a lot more lively this time, and I love big reviews! ^_^ I don't think you need to worry with Icepaw, I'm gonna have a bit of background put in that should cut her off from anything romantic with Lionblaze. As for the BerryXHolly problem and JayfeatherX?, I'm not telling =P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Movies, Vacation, and Tears<strong>

Berrynose pulled the collar of his shirt nervously as he waited in the movie theater. If he was just seeing a movie with a friend, why did it feel like his first date with Hollyleaf?

The double doors opened and his head turned yet again. His heart dropped a little when he saw it was another couple hanging off each other. Why did he feel this way? Jumpy, excited, happy, but also…guilty. He hadn't told, much less breathed, a word of this to Hollyleaf. He didn't see why he should have to mention going to the movies with one of his friends who happened to be a she-cat…

Berrynose pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, not sure what to do anymore. Should he call and cancel?

"Hiya." A familiar voice purred.

Berrynose almost jumped at the sound of Honeyfern's voice. He looked at her and almost blushed. She wore tightfitting jeans and just about the cutest shirt Berrynose had ever seen on a girl. A furry coat was draped around her shoulders. "H-Hey Honeyfern."

The she-cat smiled at him. "Hope you don't mind that I didn't dress up. It's kinda hard to find cloths that look cute and are warm at the same time."

"No, it's alright. I-I don't mind."

Honeyfern smiled. "Well then, let's get us some popcorn. You're paying of course." She said, looping her arm through his and dragging him towards the snack counter.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather brooded in class, tapping his fingers against the desk. Only a single day of school stood between them and Christmas vacation. Every cat in the room was ready to bolt out of the school and never look back.<p>

"Now, to start out class today," Cloudtail started. I have something to tell you. When you come back-"

"Boo!" Berrynose booed, some of his classmates joining in.

"Be quiet!" the furry white teacher shouted with exasperation, throwing a board eraser at a Berrynose, turning him into Chalknose instead.

"Ouch!" cried Berrynose. The class immediately fell silent, not wanting to become Cloudtail's next victim.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," he glared at the class while they all tried their best to look innocent, "When you come back here for the spring term, we shall be having a handful of foreign exchange students. Not all will be coming to our school, as some will be with RiverClan, WindClan, and ShadowClan."

Lionblaze perked up. More students meant more cats on the team!

Hollyleaf looked up hopefully. Maybe she would make new friends!

Jayfeather just rolled his eyes. He couldn't care less. It's not like any of them would even try to get to know him, most cats, when they found out that he was blind, ignored him afterwards.

_"Really? That's cool!"_

Jayfeather smiled absentmindedly, as he remembered what Willowshine had told him when they first meet. His thoughts lingered on her and the book she had given him while Cloudtail continued his homeroom speech.

"Jayfeather?" a voice said, startling him out of his thoughts. He scented Hollyleaf. "What, Hollyleaf?" he asked, getting up from his desk after realizing that homeroom was already over.

Hollyleaf wrung her paws together. "Jayfeather, Berrynose sent me a note and he's avoiding me. He said he wants to talk but I don't know what to expect."

Jayfeather felt a sense of foreboding. "Well what does it say exactly?"

Hollyleaf looked back down at the note in her paws and read, "We need to talk."

Jayfeather was thinking, thanks to his sister, about Berrynose. He hadn't scented or heard the tom in any of the classes today, other than for a brief moment in homeroom. That must have been when he slipped the note to Hollyleaf.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, dismissing them from Sandstorm's lecture (figure she'd be the only teacher to assign homework). Jayfeather got up but the contents of his bag split out. He hissed in annoyance and knelt down to pick everything up. Lucky for him, Cinderheart helped him pick everything up. Lucky, because he wanted to talk to Lionblaze, and nowadays wherever Cinderheart went…<p>

"Hey Cinderheart, Jayfeather." Lionblaze said, kneeling down to help.

"Hi cap-, I mean Lionblaze." Cinderheart corrected herself. "I see you got your cast off finally."

"Yeah," Lionblaze smiled and flexed his arm. "Although all that time in the sling caused me to lose the muscle in my arm. It's gonna be a while until I can use it to shoot three pointers."

"Put up your other arm." Cinderheart suggested. Lionblaze did and Cinderheart giggled. "You look kinda deformed. Your left arm is twice the size of your right."

Lionblaze laughed. "I guess I'll need to start lifting weights again."

Jayfeather almost gagged, the flirting and feeling that were transferred between the two were enough to drown in. "Lionblaze, I need to talk to you. Alone." He said, giving the hint to get rid of Cinderheart.

"Fine, I'll go." Cinderheart stood up, handing Jayfeather his book.

Jayfeather stuffed the book in his bag as Cinderheart left. Lionblaze got only a glance at the cover, but he knew he didn't recognize it. "So where'd you get that book."

"Not important." Jayfeather said, hiding his gift from Willowshine to hide it better. "Listen, it's about Hollyleaf and Berrynose. Something's going to happen between those two."

Lionblaze felt his fur stick up on the back of his neck. "Where is she?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "Must have slipped out when I dropped my stuff."

"Come on," Lionblaze pulled his brother out the door. "We need to find her."

* * *

><p>Berrynose sighed and paced back and forth, shaking his head. He did the cowardly thing and hid out in the nurse's office all day, dashing out when the dismissal bell rang. His condition? A confused mind and slightly broken heart.<p>

The date with Honeyfern had gone been even more enjoyable then he thought it could have. He knew what he was going to say was going hurt Hollyleaf a lot, but he needed to explain to her. He needed to tell her that he just didn't feel for her in the way that he thought he did.

_I thought that we were meant to be, but I guess I was wrong..._ He thought gloomily. The darkening sky reflected his mood. He sighed and plopped down on the park bench, his head hanging backwards in despair. _How do you tell someone you just don't love them anymore?_

"Berrynose?" a small voice called. He looked up. Hollyleaf was standing a few meters away from him, her arms placed in front of her body, sort of like a shield to what she feared was coming.

"Hey, Hollyleaf…" he muttered. The black she-cat took a tentative step forward, and then moved to sit next to him on the park bench.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she hesitantly asked.

Berrynose looked down at his paws, his eyes hidden in shadow. "Holly...I really like you, I do. I…I'm not good with this kinda stuff. I don't know how to say this, but I...I'm breaking up with you."

"Wh-what?"

* * *

><p>Jayfeather was not having fun. Trying to restrain Lionblaze, a tom twice his size was not an easy task. They were both spying from behind a hedge Lionblaze yelling threats at Berrynose through Jayfeather's paw. How dare Berrynose breakup with their sister?<p>

"Let's not start a fight." Jayfeather hissed as he restrained Lionblaze from killing the creamy white tom. Jayfeather tried to look past his flailing brother, only resulting in getting hit in the face by one of Lionblaze's flailing paws.

Just then, Berrynose got up, and walked away. "I'm sorry." he whispered, too low for the snooping brothers to hear. And then he walked away, disappearing around the corner of the next block.

Hollyleaf sat there on the bench, her heart broken into a million pieces as she watched Berrynose walk away. She only sat there; her unbelieving eyes watching Berrynose walk off. Not moving, not even breathing.

Lionblaze tried to get up, but Jayfeather pulled him back down and murmured, "Don't. She needs to work this out on her own."

"I''ll kill him! I'll kill him! He thinks that he can rip her heart out and throw it on the ground, just like that? I'll show him!" he whispered furiously, now trying to get up and take down Berrynose as the tom slowly walked away.

Jayfeather jumped up and dragged him brother back down, despite the anger he felt in his own heart. But he had to calm down Lionblaze. When Lionblaze was angry, he was very destructive, and was prone to having revenge. They didn't need Berrynose in the hospital.

"Blaze, you need to calm down. There's nothing that we can do."

"Nothing we can do?" Lionblaze spat. "We can go kill that no good tom that ripped out Hollyleaf's heart!"

Jayfeather shook his head. "This is Hollyleaf's problem, she needs time to think things over. For some reason Berrynose just decided to be an ass and dump her. Her mind is probably in chaos right now. As her brothers, we can only comfort her when she's ready to talk about it."

Lionblaze cast an angry glare at Berrynose before sighing, and calmed down a bit. "I know, but..."

"Let's go." Jayfeather persuaded him.

Lionblaze glanced at Hollyleaf before finally nodding. Together, they made their way back home.

Hollyleaf, still sitting on the bench, looked up as the first snowflakes of winter floated down from the dark sky clouds, reflecting her broken heart.

* * *

><p>Kaith: School + Work + amazing Xmas present + relationship problems = Almost no writing time. Sorry for neglecting this fic for so long, there's one more chapter from Stealthclaw I need to rewriteedit to fit my story and it's kinda short so I'm gonna try and get that up by tonight tomorrow or Saturday cus of how short this and the next chapter's are.


	9. Christmas Sucks

**Galefire: **Maybe I'll set Hollyleaf up with something else, but ultimately I have her in a much higher role than getting together with someone as a rebound.

**Rain's Song:** If you're torn between Jayshine and Jaymoon, then you're not gonna like what I have in store for Jayfeather coming up during Christmas break. Just saying.

Kaith: And now, let's see how our little warriors are coping with the problem of a broken hearted she-cat…didn't really know what else to say for my random little info at the start =P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Christmas Sucks<strong>

Jayfeather sighed as he ran his paw over the book Willowshine had given him. He was trying to stay in tune with the book, reaching its climax as Harry Mewer fought Lord Moldlyfur for StarClan's stone. He sat on the old couch in the living room while his parents decorated the Christmas tree. However, reading seemed impossible at the moment. It had been two weeks since Berrynose had broken up with Hollyleaf, and she still hadn't come out of her room. The moment she got home she had barricaded herself in the room and started blasting Kitty Perry music as loud as her speakers would allow.

The house rattled along with the beat of '_The One That Got Away_,' forcing Brambleclaw to stop decorating the tree, else it accidentally tip over. The tom sighed and turned to Squirrelflight, who had retreated to an overstuffed armchair. "Are you sure she's alright?"

Squirrelflight half smiled at her mate. "It takes time to heal a broken heart. She'll talk to us when she's ready." Then in a hushed tone so Jayfeather couldn't hear, "Remember what happened to Leafpool."

Jayfeather's ears twitched and he didn't need eyes to know that his parents were now looking at him. They seemed to have forgotten that his ears were sharper than theirs. What were they talking about? What had happened to Leafpool? Suddenly Harry Mewer didn't seem so important.

He didn't get a chance to ask, not that he even knew what to say, because at that moment Lionblaze stopped in the front door. He kicked off his boots and shed the extra layers of clothes looking particularly happy. Squirrelflight was the first to notice this. "So what are you looking so happy about?" She asked.

"Nothing." The tom smiled. "I just got back from pelting Berrynose with snowballs."

"You were having a snowball fight?" Berrynose looked outside. The sun had set long ago and even the moon failed to shine through the clouds.

"Um, sure." He said.

Jayfeather sighed and closed the book. Despite his good intentions, Lionblaze wasn't helping matters at all. He kept ranting on and on about how he was going to kill the tom when school started up again. Now he was pelting Berrynose with unsuspecting snowballs, most likely filled with rocks the way Jayfeather could hear him practically skip up the stairs.

"Well I'm going to bed." He announced.

"Okay. And tell you sister to turn down the music and do the same." Squirrelflight called after him. "If she doesn't sleep then Santa Claws won't come!"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. He, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze have known where their parents hid the presents since they were kits. In the closet, covered by a blanket was not a very good hiding place. Although, if they wanted they could have hidden them in Jayfeather's room. It's not like he would have been able to tell his siblings what they were.

When he passed Lionblaze's door, he could tell that it was closed and the tom was already getting ready for bed. Passing Hollyleaf's door was a slightly more difficult task. Jayfeather lay his ears flat against his head and covered them with his paws.

_She's going to cause me to lose another one of my senses._ Jayfeather thought.

He banged against the door with a paw. There was no response, but the music diminished just slightly. "Holly," Jayfeather called through the door. "Mom said you should get some sleep down and asked if you could turn the music down."

The music blasted for a few more minutes and Jayfeather was about to repeat himself, thinking that his sister hadn't heard him, but then the music fell to a soft hum. Jayfeather sighed and frowned, hoping that his sister might have said something.

Jayfeather retreaded to his own room and changed into his pajamas when his earlier thoughts came back to him. _Wait, I didn't lose my sight, I was born bind. _He thought as he crawled into bed. _So why did I think that I lost it?_

* * *

><p>"Com' one Jay!" A tiny voice yelled. A small white she-cat wrapped up in multiple layers was waving at him. She couldn't be any older than three moons. Two more kits were standing behind her, a tom and another she-cat. The group seemed to be waiting for him.<p>

Jayfeather would have normally thought this was a dream, mainly because he could see the three kits, but his body moved on of its own accord. And instead of seeing just the kits, he could clearly see the snow falling around them, the playground with its bright colors that stuck out of the snow, and three older she-cats watched the kits, Jayfeather included, with gentle eyes. It was like they were watching their kits play together while they chatted away. It felt more like a memory rather than a dream. But how was that possible? He had never been able to see before.

It took until the moment he reached the other kits to realize he had become one as well. The orange tom spoke first when Jayfeather finally reached the group. "Jeeze Jay, you're so slow."

"Not all cats can be like you Lion." The black she-cat retorted.

Jayfeather blinked. If he was right, then the two kits arguing in front of him were Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, but as kits. If that was right, then who was the white she-cat standing in front of them?

"All right!" The she-cat said, taking charge of the situation. "We're gonna plays lava tag!" She said.

"How do you play?" Jayfeather asked.

"What, you don't remember?" Hollyleaf asked. "I told you yesterday."

"Um, I must have forgot." Jayfeather offered as an excuse.

"That's okay, I'll explain." The white she-cat smiled at him. "One person's it, and that person has to stay on the ground, trying to tag everyone else that's on the playground. Lion's it!" The she-cat said quickly and ran for the playground. Hollyleaf quickly followed, leaving Jayfeather to be the bait for their brother.

Lionblaze lunged at Jayfeather, aiming to kill. However, the over puffed coat and snow pants slowed his movements, giving Jayfeather enough time to dodge and run to the safety of the playground, leaving his brother to flail around in the snow. When Jayfeather reached the safety of the playground, he turned and looked back at his brother.

The act of getting up in such bulky clothing had been too difficult for him so one of the queens had come over to help him. He assumed to see Squirrelflight, but instead it was Leafpool that was helping the young tom to his feet. Squirrelflight herself was still sitting on the bench, talking to the other queen he assumed to be the mother of the white kit they were playing with.

They played for what seemed like hours; making snow angel's, having a snowball fight, drawing in the snow, and eventually going back to lava tag. Now it was Jayfeather's turn and he ran around chasing the other kits. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. He was having more fun than he had ever had in his entire life! He was able to see and play with other kits on the playground, something that had been denied to him when he was younger.

Eventually, the white she-kit was almost in Jayfeather's grasp, freeing him from being it. As it would be, the she-kit jumped out of the way with a gleeful squeal and ran off. Jayfeather chased after her, not one to give up. Just as she was within his grasp, he tripped, allowing the white kit to run farther away. Jayfeather sat up looking rather annoyed.

The she-kit stopped and turned to Jayfeather a few feet away, her face joyful. "Come on Jay, you have to do better than that." She panted.

Suddenly there was a squealing sound of car breaks and all heads turned. The white she-kit was standing in the middle of an ice road, a car quickly approaching her. The mother of the kit stood up and yelled her name, but Jayfeather couldn't hear the name over the car's brakes. The white she-kit stood there, completely paralyzed with fear.

His body got up and the words of his father went through his head, remembering the lesson he had given him and Lionblaze the day before. "You're both very strong toms, and you need to make sure you always act like it. Toms are ready to protect their friends and family, no matter what the danger."

Jayfeather's small body ran as fast as he could, reaching the white kit in a fraction of the time the queen would have. He crashed into the she-kit, projecting her out of harm's way. When he turned to the car, all he saw was a bright set of headlights.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather sat up with a start, breathing heavily. Darkness became his only means of sight once again. His clothes were wet with perspiration and Jayfeather had to run his paws over his body. It felt like he had actually been hit with that car, the impact had felt so real…<p>

Jayfeather got up and changed into some spare clothes, not wanting to spend all morning in his sweaty pajamas. He didn't know what time it was, but he soon got his answer when his father knocked on his door. "Wake up Jayfeather! Santa Claws came!"

Jayfeather sighed and shook his head, trying to forget about his dream. This was his life. He was blind, his brother was an over-protective jock, his sister had just gotten her heart broken, and his dad still thought they believed in Santa Claws.

"Doesn't the tree look nice?" Brambleclaw asked proudly. Lionblaze glanced at it. He had to admit that the fir tree that Squirrelflight had stolen from Dustpelt's backyard, combined with the Grandpa Firestar's new lights, and their collection of ornaments, looked pretty good together.

Hollyleaf shrugged in response to Brambleclaw's question, still looking down in the dumps.

Jayfeather piped up, "Hey Holly, why don't you open your presents first?"

"Okay." She shrugged again. She had gotten a case of claw-polish from Squirrelflight, a new book called 'Clancy True and the Secret of the Warrior Code', from Jayfeather, some gloves with a soccer ball print on it, from Lionblaze (who had remembered that Hollyleaf's favorite sport is soccer) and a DSI from Brambleclaw.

"Thanks." she said, smiling a little sadly at them.

Jayfeather opened his next: a paw-made scarf from Hollyleaf, a box of cookies from Lionblaze, an MP3 player from Brambleclaw, and several books from Squirrelflight. "I've seen you with nothing but that book you got from your friend so I figured you could use a little variety." Squirrelflight relied happily after Jayfeather thanked her.

Lionblaze followed with a new basketball from Jayfeather, some chocolates from Squirrelflight (inside was a note saying to give them to Cinderheart), a new backpack from Hollyleaf, and a new cellphone from Brambleclaw.

When the family had all finished, Hollyleaf quietly went upstairs, her tail dragging up the steps. Lionblaze looked at his brother, who had also heard her leave, and sighed. This called for Plan B!

* * *

><p>"Please Squirrelflight, please can we go to the park!" Lionblaze begged desperately for the six hundredth time. After Hollyleaf's depressing exit, he had started begging to be let out of the house and free of the cleaning and cooking. Two hours later and they were still at it.<p>

Squirrelflight sighed, finally giving in to her son. "Okay already!" She exclaimed "Just make sure you're all home by six o'clock. Firestar, Sandstorm, and Leafpool are coming for Christmas dinner."

"We know!" Jayfeather yelled as he ran up the stairs to get Hollyleaf. This plan had to work, it just had to!

He pushed open her door, no longer barricaded. "Holly, we're all going to the park!" He said quickly, hoping she would answer yes and Lionblaze wouldn't be forced to carry her against her will to the park.

"Oh...okay..." Hollyleaf sighed, putting down her new book and getting up.

* * *

><p>"Hey, who likes my snowtom?" called Lionblaze, adding twigs for whiskers.<p>

"It's the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Jayfeather yelled back. Hoping to hit the thing in the face, he tossed a lump of snow in Lionblaze's direction. However, it hit Lionblaze square in the face.

"Watch it!" Lionblaze hissed good naturedly. He turned to Hollyleaf. "How's you're coming along?"

Lionblaze had to blink to make sure he was seeing things right. She had constructed almost a perfect replica of Berrynose in his basketball uniform. Jayfeather came over to Lionblaze's side. "How's she doing?" He whispered.

"Um…" Lionblaze replied, at a loss for words. Hollyleaf had removed her gloves, extended her claws, and slashed Berrynose's head off so it lay at his feet like a moldy pumpkin. "She's getting her anger out."

'Getting her anger out' was only one was to put it. She had virtually demolished the whole sculpture, kicking what remained of his head a good distance away.

"Ow! Watch it, rabbit-brain!" a voice yelled, sounding very annoyed. The three warriors turned to face two cats; one was a pitch black tom, who had yellow-amber eyes, that were narrowed in dislike. The other was a light brown tabby she-cat, with intense heather-blue eyes. Her tail waved, and her face, unlike the other cat, wore an expression of curiosity.

"Breezepelt, that's not nice!" she scolded the tom, who flattened his ears. "I'm sorry." She apologized. "My friend has extremely bad manners. I'm Heathertail, by the way." she added.

"I'm Breezepelt." the tom muttered, still sounding hostile.

"I'm Lionblaze," Lionblaze answered, speaking more to the she-cat Heathertail than anyone else. "And this is my sister Hollyleaf, and my brother, Jayfeather." Lionblaze said gesturing to them.

"I can introduce myself you know..." Jayfeather muttered. He didn't like it when his siblings acted like he couldn't do anything for himself. Lionblaze ignored him, licking his paw self-consciously. Heathertail looked really cute.

"So, what brings the WindClan cats here?" Jayfeather asked, frownin. WindClan students usually hung out on the other side of town, so what business did they have here?

"You ThunderClan cats don't own this town!" Breezepelt snarled, showing his teeth, tail lashing furiously.

"Cut that out!" Heathertail scolded Breezepelt, smacking the back of his head. "You know it's against school code for us to fight. They might expel us."

Breezepelt grumbled and crossed his arms, still glaring at Lionblaze. He didn't like the way he was staring at Heathertail. Hollyleaf noticed Lionblaze's stare and pushed his hanging jaw up with her paw.

"What are you starting at?" She asked him. "Forget about my friend Cinderheart already? I'm gonna have to tell her all about this."

"About what?" Lionblaze sounded a little panicked. "I wasn't doing anything."

"Sure you weren't." Hollyleaf teased.

Jayfeather sighed a sigh of relief. Hollyleaf was finally starting to act like her old self. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice say, "But Tigerpaw, why do you think that mom wants turkey instead of frog for the main course? It's obvious that she wants us to try something new!"

Another voice joined in, "Yeah, Flamepaw, but dad likes frog best! That's why I say we have frog!"

Jayfeather sniffed the air and realized that Flamepaw, Tigerpaw, and Dawnpaw were heading towards them.

Tigerpaw spotted the group of warriors and excitedly ran over to Lionblaze. "Yo cousins! What's up?" asked Tigerpaw, trying to act cool in front of his siblings.

"The sky." Jayfeather answered sarcastically.

Just then, more voices joined them. "What is this, the meeting of the clans?" A sweet voice asked. Jayfeather's eyes widened in surprise. He knew that voice. "Hey Jayfeather!" Willowshine said cheerfully, her tail swishing through the snow.

"Willowshine?" Jayfeather said confused. What were all these cats doing here?

"Hm." Minnowpaw said rubbing her chin and examining Jayfeather. "So you're the tom Willow can't stop talking about."

Jayfeather suddenly felt very hot wearing all those extra layers. Willowshine slapped a paw across her friend's mouth. "I don't talk about him all the time."

"Mes dou oh!" Minnowpaw said through her friend's paw, which translated to 'Yes you do!'

Breezepelt eye the newcomers suspiciously. "So what are you all doing here?" He hissed, earning another slap on the head from Heathertail.

"We're just here to have some fun. Isn't that why you came?" Minnowpaw asked cheerfully. "It's a weird coincidence, isn't it?"

Lionblaze looked around confused. It was clear that everyone here was connected somehow; he just had no clue how. "Okay, let's start from the beginning. I'm getting confused."

Heathertail stepped up first. "Okay, as you already know, I'm Heathertail, and that stick in the mud is Breezepelt." she pointed her tail at the dark tom, who glared at them. "We're from the WindClan section of the school."

Minnowpaw came next, and said, "The name's Minnowpaw, and don't you forget it!" she then pointed at Willowshine, and said, "Oh, and that's Willowshine. I'm sure Jayfeather can tell you all about her." Minnowpaw giggled as Willowshine stuck out her tongue childishly. "We're from the RiverClan section of the school."

Tigerpaw, not to be left out, went next. "I'm the amazing Tigerpaw," Then pointing at Minnowpaw, "And don't _you_ forget it!" He challenged. "These two are my lackeys so they don't – ah!"

Tigerpaw couldn't finish with his mouth full of snow. Dawnpaw had taken resentment at being referred to as a lackey and kicked the big-mouthed tom face first into the snow with a sickening crunch.

She glared at the tom for a moment before regaining her composure. "Ignore him." She said in a sweet voice. "I'm Dawnpaw and that's my brother Flamepaw." She said gesturing to the fire colored tom. "We're from the ShadowClan apprentice section of the school."

"Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and I'm Jayfeather. ThunderClan." Jayfeather said quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

"Okay then," Minnowpaw said, stepping into the middle of the gather cats. "Now that we're all friends, what do you say to a little game?"

"Game?" Tigerpaw said, pulling himself out of the snow. He was obviously one for competition.

Minnowpaw smiled. "Yup. Clan versus Clan in one big free-for-all snowball fight."

* * *

><p>"Raging Tiger Snowball Attack!" Tigerpaw yelled as he pelted an armful of snowballs at Minnowpaw's little fort.<p>

The she-cat hissed in annoyance as the snow sprayed everywhere. When the barrage stopped she dared to stick her head up. "Pack them tighter you idiot!" She yowled at him. However, Tigerpaw wasn't done. He had another snowball already flying through the air when Minnowpaw stood up to yell at him. Said snowball smacked her directly in the face.

Tigerpaw froze as the snow melted off Minnowpaw's face. Gathering up as much snow as she could, Minnowpaw closed the gap between the two off them with a single leap. All the while screaming, "DIE! You stupid tom!"

Tigerpaw screamed like a little she-kit when she landed on top of him, shoving snow in his clothes and face. "Dawnpaw, help!"

Dawnpaw of course ignored him, instead aiming a snowball at the back of Heathertail's head. Before she even got a chance to loose the thing she was hit with snowball's from both Lionblaze and Breezepelt.

When they both realized they did the same thing, protect Heathertail, a little war broke out between the two toms.

The only ones who actually seemed to be having fun were Willowshine and Hollyleaf who were just throwing snow at each other and laughing when one of them got hit. Jayfeather was sitting on a bench with Flamepaw, neither of them wanting to join in the fight. "So," Jayfeather said with his head in his paw and turning to Flamepaw. "I know why I'm not joining, so why aren't you?"

"I don't really like any kind of competition or fighting…" Flamepaw admitted. "I'm actually thinking of becoming a medicine cat like Littlecloud."

"Ah." Jayfeather said, turning his head back to the snowball fight he couldn't see. That answers that question. He sat there for about another ten minutes before getting up. Hollyleaf finally seemed like her old self again, so he didn't see why he needed to stay here any longer.

"Jayfeather duck!" Willowshine yelled.

Her warning came too late as Jayfeather was hit in the face with a snowball. Jayfeather sneezed and whipped the snow away irritably before setting off for the direction of home. However, Willowshine soon caught up with him.

"I said wait!" She yelled, grabbing his paw in hers and forcing him to a stop.

Jayfeather stopped and sighed, turning to face the she-cat. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I want to apologize for hitting you in the face with that snowball. You don't have to leave."

"Oh no, that wasn't why I was leaving." Jayfeather explained. "I just felt like going home. Anything wrong with that?"

"No..." Willowshine meowed. "But before you go..." she glanced down at her paw, realizing she was still holding Jayfeather's. "Merry Christmas." she mumbled, blushing slightly.

Despite the fact that he couldn't see, Jayfeather looked away feeling slightly embarrassed. "Whatever..." he muttered.

Willowshine glared at him, and said, "You know, I wonder why I never noticed this before, but I think I should ask you this: why do you act like such a jerk? I came home early so we could hang out and you just go and yell at me!"

"Well then stop bothering me!" Jayfeather spat at her, immediately regretting the words the second they came out of his mouth.

Willowshine let go of Jayfeather's paw like it had suddenly turned to acid. "Fine! I will!" She yelled at him before turning to stalk away.

"Willowshine, wait!" Jayfeather yelled after her, her scent drifting farther and farther away. It was just then, that Jayfeather realized that he had made a big mistake. He sighed and continued his walk home. Christmas sucks...

* * *

><p>Kaith: Okay, this chapter turned out longer than I expected it would so think of it as a bonus for me being a little late on the promise. Please review, and thank you Stealthclaw for starting off these first few chapters and letting me adopt this story!<p> 


	10. New Students and New Names

Kaith: Hm, I really should be doing my homework rather than writing this. XD

**Andrea Rocha: **To answer your questions would be to spoil the plot line, so I'm just going to say, read ahead ^_^

**Stealthclaw: **I was wondering when you'd finally come over to check out my rewrite. I'm glad you approve!

**Peacegirl12345678910: **The characters are like cat-people. They walk on two legs, talk, wear clothes, and do things humans do, but they have cat characteristics like fur, ears, and tails. If you check out some of the web comic's that Jay Naylor creates you'll know what I mean.

**xXJaufeatherXx: **I love getting any type of review, but I can't respond to annoyonmous reviews like that. If you're ever wondering when my next update is, I'm pretty good at keeping the progress section of my profile updated. I update it with information for all my in-progress stories while I'm still writing the chapters so I you or any other reader is wondering when my next update is just check out my profile.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: New Students and New Names<strong>

"Do we have to do this?" Jayfeather complained, holding up his arms so Squirrelflight could hold a t-shirt up to him.

"Yes you do." She replied in a motherly tone. "School starts again tomorrow and you all need some new clothes."

"Yeah Jayfeather." Hollyleaf chimed in, coming over with a handful of other shirts. "Wouldn't these look good on him?" She asked.

"Oh yes!" Squirrelflight exclaimed. "But wouldn't he look better in this."

Jayfeather sighed and cursed inwardly. It was great that Hollyleaf was back to her old self and that she had something else to focus on other than Berrynose. But why did _he_ have to be the focus of her attention. Not only that, but even Squirrelflight was fussing over him too. He could hear the other young cats snickering at him from the other side of the store.

When the two she-cats turned away to find something new for him, Jayfeather snuck away, following Lionblaze's scent through the store. Eventually he bumped into his brother. "Lionblaze, you have to get me out of here." Jayfeather pleaded.

"Yo kitty catz." A voice said before Lionblaze could respond. Both toms turned and Lionblaze suddenly wished he was the blind one in the family. Brambleclaw was wearing a red baseball cap backwards, large sunglasses that no cat would be caught dead in, and several gold and silver chains hung around his neck. Not only that, he also wore an oversized black t-shirt that was covered in skulls, baggy jeans that were also hanging at his knees, and large skateboarding shoes. "So does your old man look hip or what?" He smiled.

Lionblaze shuttered. "Um…I'm gonna go with 'or what.'" He grabbed Jayfeather and pulled him away.

"What was he wearing?" Jayfeather asked, hearing some more young cats snickering as Lionblaze quickly pulled him out of Sears.

"Let's put it this way." Lionblaze said. "If you weren't already blind, you would have just gone blind."

"That bad?" Jayfeather brought a paw to his face.

"Yeah." Lionblaze sighed and looked around. The mall was a pretty big place, but most of the stores were clothing stores so there wasn't really anywhere a guy could go to have fun. There was a new arcade that Lionblaze had wanted to check out, but Jayfeather couldn't really do much there and Lionblaze would feel bad leaving him with nothing to do. "So what do you wanna do?"

Jayfeather shrugged. "I'm kinda hungry. Wanna get something to eat?"

* * *

><p>"Three McRabbits with extra cheese, two orders of large fries, a chocolate shake, and a large Cherry Coke. Oh yeah," Lionblaze turned to Jayfeather. "Do you want anything?"<p>

Jayfeather and the she-cat cashier both sweat dropped and thought the same thing. _He's gonna eat all that by himself?_

Jayfeather sighed. "Just a number six without pickles."

A few minutes later, Lionblaze held two trays, the one with his food in danger of overflow, as he lead Jayfeather to a table. Jayfeather bit into his burger while Lionblaze pretty much destroyed half his meal in a single bite. "How can you eat all that?" Jayfeather asked. "It'll clog your attires and make you fat."

"When did you get serious about being a medicine cat?" Lionblaze asked, taking a long drink from his Coke.

"I've always been serious." Jayfeather hissed back.

"Please Jay," Lionblaze said. "You're only studying it because you have a gift for it. I remember you always saying that you wanted to be a basketball player."

Jayfeather tilted his head. "I did?"

"Yeah. You used to always complain about losing to-" Lionblaze froze, biting his own tongue and cursing inwardly.

"Losing to who?" Jayfeather asked.

Lionblaze thought for an answer, but luckily he didn't have to come up with one. A very loud yell caught their attention, along with everyone else in the food court. "Lionblaze, Jayfeather!"

The two toms turned in their seat, recognizing the voice of one of their annoying cousins. Tigerpaw was waving enthusiastically at the two toms from the other side of the food court. Seconds later he could be found plastered to the ground by Dawnpaw's foot. "Shut up you idiot!" She yelled. "Everyone's staring!"

Brother and sister continued to yell at each other while Flamepaw made his way over Jayfeather and Lionblaze. He smiled and slightly grimaced as Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw continued to fight. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." Lionblaze said though a mouthful of a McRabbit.

"Blaze, maybe you should go break them up." Jayfeather said, pointing in the direction of Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw. "I smell security coming."

Lionblaze sighed and stood up. "I suppose you're right." He jogged away and Flamepaw took a seat next to Jayfeather. Flamepaw asked a few things about being a medicine cat and even stole a few fries from Jayfeather, assuming the older tom couldn't see him doing it. Jayfeather knew of course, but he still let the young tom get away with it.

Lionblaze came back holding Tigerpaw and Dawnpaw by their scruff while the two spat and argued with each other. He set them down in chairs on opposite sides of the table and glared at them. "Shut up!" He hissed at them. His eyes started their transition to red and his fur began to stick up. Lionblaze was _really_ annoyed. "You two are going to sit there and act like grown up cats, do you hear me? I'm not Tawnypelt and I shouldn't have to be doing this!"

Dawnpaw and Tigerpaw both shut up and laid their ears flat. In fact every cat within several feet of the angry tom did the same. Only Jayfeather seemed unaffected as he continued to munch on a french fry looking slightly bored. "Yes Lionblaze." They both muttered.

"Good." Lionblaze smiled, starting to calm down. He sat down and pretty much ate a whole McRabbit in a single bite. "So, what are you three doing here anyways."

"Tawnypelt gave us money to buy stuff." Dawnpaw answered. "To celebrate us moving to the high school section of ShadowClan."

"Oh yeah, they move you up after winter break if you have enough credits." Lionblaze mused.

"Yep!" Tigerpaw grinned. "That means the three of us are only a semester behind you, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf!"

"You're all moving up?" Jayfeather asked, slightly surprised.

"Hell yeah!" Tigerpaw punched the air. "My name is totally gonna be something cool. Like Tigerslayer, or Tigerfang, or, Tigerjewels, or maybe…Gah!" Tigerpaw's paws reached down as his chair fell back onto the floor. Dawnpaw's foot was right where his 'Tigerjewels' had been.

Dawnpaw had an irritated look on her face. "You're annoying." She glared across at the spot Tigerpaw had been before turning to Jayfeather and Lionblaze. "So how's Hollyleaf doing?" She asked, her mood completely flipped.

Lionblaze shifted in his own seat to turn away from Dawnpaw, just in case. He mentally made a note to never piss her off. "She's back to her old mood." He said. "She just needs something to keep her mind off of Berrynose."

"Well that might change when school starts again." Dawnpaw sighed. "That is if she doesn't know."

"Doesn't know what?" Lionblaze asked while trying to finish the rest of his meal.

"It'd be easier to show you." She stood up and gestured with her hand. "They should still be in the arcade."

She walked away followed by the three toms and it wasn't until Flamepaw spoke up had Lionblaze realized they had forgotten something. "Um, sis? What about Tigerpaw?"

"He'll catch up." She said, waving off his question. "I didn't kick him nearly as hard as I usually did."

* * *

><p>Luckily for Lionblaze, Dawnpaw had led them to the new arcade he wanted to check out. For it being the middle of the day it wasn't very crowded. Black-lights hung from the ceiling, illuminating any and all white like they had been hit with twenty and three-quarters cup of bleach. Games lined the walls, dotted the center of the room, and several Dance Dance Revolution machines lined the back wall.<p>

Dawnpaw led the three toms into the arcade and took up a position behind a pinball machine. "Over there, playing ski ball." Dawnpaw pointed at a couple from their hiding spot.

Jayfeather caught the scent before Lionblaze spotted the couple. That was probably a good thing because it gave him the chance to grab ahold of Lionblaze before he could go and murder the tom. Berrynose and Honeyfern were laughing and enjoying themselves. "Dawnpaw help me!" Jayfeather hissed, his paw over Lionblaze's mouth to prevent him from yelling insults at Berrynose.

Dawnpaw helped the black tom drag Lionblaze back a few feet before Lionblaze ripped their hands off his mouth. "Let me go kill him!" Lionblaze hissed.

"Blaze settle down." Jayfeather snapped at him. "You don't have any reason to. Hollyleaf is fine and she already knew about those two."

Lionblaze stopped struggling in Jayfeather and Dawnpaw's grip. "She did?" He asked.

Jayfeather let go and sighed. "Yes she did. As it's obvious to any tom who's not as dense as a bag of bricks, both Hollyleaf and Honeyfern were competing for Berrynose's attention. Hollyleaf just seemed to have lost."

"So…" Lionblaze glared in Berrynose's direction. "I just let him go?"

Dawnpaw clapped slowly. "Congratulations bag of bricks, it's not all muscle under there huh?"

Before Lionblaze could retort, the four cats flinched at the sound of a familiar voice. "Dawnpaw! Flamepaw!" Tigerpaw's voice.

Dawnpaw turned to look out the entrance and saw Tigerpaw run by. "Well I supposed we should go get him." She turned to leave and wave goodbye to Lionblaze and Jayfeather. "See you guys later." Flamepaw also said a quite goodbye before quickly following his sister.

"So what's with her sudden personality switch?" Lionblaze asked.

Jayfeather shrugged. "I think she just likes hurting Tigerpaw. We should probably go and find Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. They're probably ready to go now."

* * *

><p>"Dawnpaw! Flamepaw!" Tigerpaw yelled, running thorough the mall. His strategy of running aimlessly through the mall was filled with many flaws, but the tom couldn't really see the stupidness in his own actions.<p>

He continued this for another good fifteen minutes until he once again passed the magnificent water feature in the middle of the mall. It had something to do with some hero from a world famous book, but Tigerpaw wasn't really one for books and didn't really care much.

Just as he passed the fountain, a foot connected with his stomach and he was sent into the water. "Shut up!" An angry she-cat yelled.

Tigerpaw landed with a splash in the fountain and a few people laughed. He certainly didn't. That kick was at least five times stronger than anything Dawnpaw had done to him. Spitting water out of his mouth Tigerpaw looked up and down two she-cats who were standing at the water's edge. The taller of the two looked more mature and was trying to calm down her companion. The second one, a shorter, dark gray she-cat with amber eyes glared at Tigerpaw.

Suddenly, a spark of recognition passed between the two cats. "You!" They both said.

The taller she-cat looked back and forth at the two. "Minnowpaw, you know him."

"Course I do Willowshine!" She crossed her arms. "You should too. It's that moron we had a snowball fight with a few days ago."

"Oh," Willowshine turned to Tigerpaw and looked him up and down, who was still sitting in the water. "You're the one that Minnow practically beat up."

A few passing she-cat's heard this and laughed. Tigerpaw blushed and stood up, pointing at Minnowpaw rather dramatically. "You did not beat me up! I let you!"

"That doesn't help yourself, you know." Minnowpaw said, "And stop pointing, you're making a scene."

"I'm not gonna take orders from some stupid she-cat." Tigerpaw said, crossing his arms in frustration. "Especially one that's as short as you are."

An anger mark appeared on Minnowpaw's head. "Short?" She said, her eyelid twitching slightly.

"Yeah, short." Tigerpaw smirked. "You're so short I bet you couldn't even make the basketball team for RiverClan if your life depended on it. I mean look at you, you're hardly five feet tall."

"I'll show you short!" Minnowpaw yelled, jumping into the fountain. Tigerpaw was only saved by Willowshine managing to catch Minnowpaw before she ripped the tom to shreds.

"Minnow, calm down!" Willowshine hissed at her friend after getting a flailing paw to the face.

Tigerpaw laughed, crossing his arms. "It's a good thing that your friend is holding you back or else I would have killed you. Just because you look like a girl doesn't mean you have the tools to be one. I mean you're about as flat as –"

"Shut up you pervert!" Another voice yelled from the other side of the water structure. Tigerpaw turned just in time to get a shoe to the face, knocking the tom out-cold as he fell into the water again. Dawnpaw was breathing heavily, her face red with embarrassment. A flame colored tom was standing next to her, trying to decide whether or not he should jump in to help his brother.

Dawnpaw stepped in and sloshed through the water to Tigerpaw, pulling him out by the hem of his shirt. "You're in a public place idiot. Don't talk so bluntly!" She yelled at him.

The other tom quickly trotted around to Minnowpaw and Willowshine. "Please excuse my brother and sister." He bowed to the two she-cats. "I'm sorry for anything they've done today that might have upset you."

Minnowpaw blinked at him, screwing up her face in confusion. "What? Why would you be sorry?"

"Yeah," Willowshine agreed. "If anything we should be sorry that you're related to them. By the way…" She said, examining the tom closer. "You go to our school, right? What's your name."

"I'm Flamepaw. And yes I'm a student in the ShadowClan section of the school. I'm hoping to become a medicine cat."

Willowshine's eyes lit up. "Me too! I'm in RiverClan. Call me-"

"Willowshine, right?" Flamepaw asked, ignoring his brother and sister who were still in the fountain behind him. He turned to Minnowpaw. "And you're Minnowpaw. I remember you from the snowball fight a few days ago."

"Well aren't you good with names." Minnowpaw smirked.

Flamepaw laughed softly. "Thanks. Faces and names just come easy to me."

"Come on Flame." Dawnpaw said, dragging Tigerpaw out of the fountain in the opposite direction. "We need to go soon so I'll spilt Tigerpaw's money with you."

"Well I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow." Flamepaw said. He said goodbye to the two she-cats and followed his siblings away.

After they had left, Minnowpaw sighed. "Stupid tom." She muttered under her breath. "So anyways, speaking of school," She turned to her friend, "What are you going to do tomorrow?"

Willowshine shuffled her feet slightly, not meeting Minnowpaw's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Minnowpaw placed her hands on her hips. "You told me all the medicine cat trainees were meeting tomorrow after school. You're going to see Jayfeather tomorrow."

Willowshine turned away. "I don't see what that stupid tom has anything to do with this conversation."

"Willow, I know you had a fight with him."

Willowshine 'humped' and walked away. Minnowpaw sighed and followed her friend. Maybe this was a good thing. Willowshine had finally gotten over her silly obsession with Jayfeather so maybe she wouldn't get in trouble doing something she wasn't allowed to. Then again, they would be seeing each other tomorrow anyways. Maybe this problem wasn't over after all.

* * *

><p>Jayfeather was basically asleep in his desk. For some reason he couldn't stay asleep last night, strange voices plaguing his dreams. But sleeping would be pretty much impossible thanks to the recently moved up student yapping behind him. Foxpaw, now known as Foxleap, was yammering on about some pointless show he had watched last night to Jayfeather.<p>

The black tom cast his sense's around the room instead, trying to ignore the younger tom. Lionblaze was sitting in the back of the room and Jayfeather could tell he was glaring holes into the back of Berrynose's head. Berrynose himself was busy flirting with Honeyfern, the two of them laughing every three seconds at what the other said. Jayfeather wanted to hurl. It was like listening to his brother and Cinderheart flirt. Speaking of Cinderheart, she had been recently appointed class president and was out of the room, greeting the new students that had transferred in.

"Hey Jay," Hollyleaf's voice floated into Jayfeather's ears. "What are you doing?"

Jayfeather sighed. It was obvious that she was trying her best to ignore Berrynose in the back of the room, but he didn't feel like entertaining her. "I'm watching the grass grow." Jayfeather said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be a sourpuss." Hollyleaf said. "Try and have some fun for once."

"Yeah Jayfeather!" Foxleap chimed in. "Why do you always have to be focused on school? Live a little. Get a girlfriend!"

"You idiot." Hollyleaf said, smacking the younger tom. "He's becoming a medicine cat. He's not supposed to be in a relationship."

"But he isn't a medicine cat yet." Foxleap pointed out. "Nothing says he can't get some action while he's still a student."

Hollyleaf smacked him again. Jayfeather sighed and mumbled. "Like that chance will ever happen now."

Foxleap and Hollyleaf were now arguing about something to do with physical abuse. Icecloud, formerly Icepaw, and wandered over and tried to break the two up. Needless to say, with her quiet voice she could do little to calm their argument.

Thankfully, a few minutes later Jayfeather could detect Cloudtail's scent coming up the hallway. He also noticed two other scents that were completely unfamiliar to him. _Oh wait. Didn't Cloudtail say something about transfer students?_

A few seconds later the classroom door slid open and the bushy white tom entered. "Okay, settle down class." He said calmly, as if he was expecting a room full of teenagers. As the class started to settle down, Cloudtail continued. "Now, as I was telling you before our break, the school would be getting transfer students. As it happens, three of them are transferring into ThunderClan."

Chatter spread like wildfire between the students, each one wondering what the transfers would be like. Cloudtail silenced the class by slapping a folder down on his desk and glaring over them. When he was satisfied the students wouldn't speak out anymore, he turned to the door. "You can come in now."

Two cats walked in, a tom and a she-cat. The tom was rather tall, his fur was silver with darker stripes down the back of his head and around his eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that had to be at least three times his actual size, 'Die Hard' written across the from in red letters. The baggy black jeans he wore had a few rips and tears in them, but at least they weren't hanging around his ankles. His amber colored eyes scanned across the room, coming to a rest on Jayfeather. Jayfeather could feel his gaze the moment the tom laid his eyes on him, and something about it just made his want to get up and smack him.

The she-cat was rather small, standing only at half the height of the tom. Her tortoiseshell colored fur and white lightning bolt like marks around her eyes instantly caught the attention of every male in the room, save Jayfeather for obvious reasons. She was blushing slightly, playing with the hem of her plan pink shirt.

"What happened to the third one?" Cloudtail asked.

The tom shrugged. "Said something about needing to use the bathroom."

Cloudtail sighed. "Very well, then why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Gladly," The tom smiled. "Name's Stripes. I'm not very smart so I hope you'll let me copy your homework." His joke got a few laughs and an unpleasant glare from the teacher.

The she-cat stopped playing with the hem of her shirt and tried to stand tall. "I'm T-Twist!" She said rather loudly. "Pleased to meet you."

A few of the toms applauded and Cloudtail sighed. _Toms will be toms._ He thought. His head turned to the door when it opened again. A scent flooded Jayfeather's nostrils and he was also jolted awake. His head snapped to the direction of the door and his ears pricked up immediately.

"Sorry." A she-cat's voice apologized. "I had to use the bathroom."

"So we heard." Cloudtail said. "Why don't you introduce yourself now?"

"Right." The she-cat turned to the class. "My name's Half Moon and I'm going to be studying to become a medicine cat. It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

><p>Kaith: A month since my last update, haha sorry. I was trying to think up a better plot then I had before after rereading the third set of books for this series. Anyways, I've thrown in new characters! Next chapter will introduce some new characters as well, and that will be about the first chapter to focus on other classes as well!<p>

If you spotted any mistakes in the chapter, please point it out in your review. I'm currently down one editor so I'm depending on my own proofreads and you guys! (It's okay if you just wanna say how much you love the story too XD)


End file.
